La Morte di Sibilla Cooman
by sssilvia
Summary: Seguito di Ho sparato a LV e L'ultimo Horrcrux. Sibilla Cooman è morta. La leggenda popolare vuole che tutte le profezie di una veggente si realizzino a breve... sarà vero? LV is back!CHAPTER 9 ON!
1. giorno di pioggia

_Ciao a tutti! Questa ff è il seguito a "Ho sparato a Lord Voldemort" e a "L'ultimo Horrcrux". Tutti i personaggi e le "location" (?) appartengono a JK Rowling, tranne Lene, Tom Junior e Priscilla._

_Per favore, cliccate numerosi sul pulsantino viola là in fondo: recensite!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**1. Giorno di pioggia**

Tom detestava la pioggia e le giornate umide. Malgrado la sua età non fosse ben specificata (cose che succedono a reincarnarsi, per di più come un mezzo rettile), le brutte giornate gli davano fastidio alle ossa.

Come tutti gli animali a sangue freddo, inoltre, prediligeva i luoghi caldi e assolati, cose che in Inghilterra semplicemente non esistono.

Così, quella mattina, sveglio di buon'ora come suo solito, fissava con aria arcigna le arnie allagate attraverso la finestra del soggiorno e si sentiva più portato che mai per la magia nera.

Mari hi-ho e Jenny-Sbuffa, le più anziane delle giumente del branco di cavalli, se ne stavano con le orecchie basse sotto alla tettoia della stalla, brucando svogliatamente un ciuffetto d'erba umida.

Per essere l'inizio dell'estate, pensò Tom, non c'è davvero di che rallegrarsi.

Richiuse astiosamente le tende e caracollò verso la cucina. Con un colpo svogliato di bacchetta accese il fuoco e ci piazzò sopra il bollitore.

Ancora in pigiama si sedette al tavolo e iniziò a sfogliare l'ultima Gazzetta del Profeta. Tutta la prima pagina era zuppa e, in effetti, il gufo postino stava ancora rabbrividendo sulla cenere tiepida del camino da cui era entrato.

Scollò delicatamente le pagine e le distese sul tavolo. Le asciugò con la bacchetta, facendo arricciare tutta la carta e diede inizio al suo rito mattutino della ricerca della notizia peggiore.

La sua compagna – o moglie, non si erano mai preoccupati di chiarire la cosa fino in fondo – non si sarebbe svegliata prima di qualche ora, così aveva tutto il tempo di aggiornarsi sul mondo magico prima che lei gli piombasse tra capo e collo con la sua valanga di stranezze.

Continuavano gli attentati anti-babbani alle stazioni della metropolitana. Un babbano infilava il biglietto nell'obliteratrice e il cancelletto elettronico gli dava una sberla. Tom riteneva che simili puerilità fossero semplicemente deprimenti. Possibile che un mago non riuscisse ad inventare di meglio?

I babbani, da soli, avevano dimostrato di poter essere molto più incisivi. Anzi, nel farsi la guerra tra loro – anche se a Tom non piaceva ammetterlo – li superavano di svariate lunghezze.

Infilò una bustina di the in una tazza e ci versò sopra l'acqua calda.

Il nuovo Ministro della Magia, tale Peppermint Hops, annunciava un taglio delle tasse per chiunque fosse in grado di dimostrare che pagava regolarmente le tasse. Stranamente i candidati non erano così numerosi.

"Nasino blu" aveva vinto per il terzo anno di fila il premio per il Kelpie più bello, incantando i giurati con le alghe lussureggianti della sua criniera. Tom lanciò uno sguardo torvo all'acquazzone fuori dalla finestra, e concluse che non c'era da stupirsi che le alghe della criniera di "Nasino blu" fossero così lussureggianti.

Ad Hogwarts si organizzava un ballo in maschera per festeggiare la fine dei corsi. Questo lo sapeva già. Aveva nascosto l'invito una quindicina di giorni prima, appena in tempo prima che Lene lo trovasse e volesse partecipare.

Con un colpo di bacchetta cambiò velocemente il contenuto del trafiletto con un più prudente: "Acromantula a piede libero per Lexington".

Voltò pagina e continuò a scorrere le altre notizie, sorseggiando distrattamente il suo the.

Niente di eccezionale sembrava successo nella comunità magica. Persino i necrologi erano più scarni del solito. Tom sospirò. Ai suoi tempi le cose erano diverse. Lui da solo poteva fornire diedi o venti nuovi necrologi per il giorno successivo.

Adesso, invece, moriva sporadicamente qualche bicentenario.

E… Sibilla Cooman?

Tom, improvvisamente, si fece più attento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry appoggiò da un lato la Gazzetta del Profeta e lasciò vagare lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra della cucina. Pioveva.

La pioggia non gli dispiaceva, la trovava salubremente inglese, ma quel giorno trovava il cielo plumbeo un po' deprimente.

E così Sibilla Cooman era morta, pensò. Non poteva fingere di averla trovata simpatica o in qualche modo degna di nota, anzi. Eppure, adesso, la sua figura pateticamente tintinnante lo fece sentire un pochino in colpa. L'aveva evitata ogni volta che aveva potuto, lui e Ron l'avevano schernita in più di un'occasione e non gli era mai andata del tutto giù la faccenda della profezia che aveva rovinato i primi diciott'anni della sua vita.

Naturalmente avrebbe dovuto occuparsi della questione, presto o tardi.

Anzi… _avrebbero_.

Non si poteva dire che Harry e Colui che un tempo non si poteva nominare fossero in stretto contatto. Non si parlavano da circa due anni, né si vedevano di persona.

Eppure, in qualche modo, una forma di comunicazione scorreva incessabilmente tra loro. Da quando Voldemort aveva rimosso il legame che li aveva uniti per quasi tre decenni, non si trattava più di una comunicazione di tipo magico, bensì di natura squisitamente umana.

Per un qualche bizzarro scherzo del destino, James, l'unicogenito di Harry, e Tom Junior, uno dei gemelli di Voldemort, erano diventati amici per la pelle.

Durante le vacanze estive si spostavano, perfettamente appaiati, tra la villetta di Harry e Ginny e la grande fattoria del Signore Oscuro e consorte. Giocavano nella stessa squadra di Quiddich, seguivano gli stessi corsi del terzo anno di Hogwarts (nessuno dei due aveva mai pensato di dedicarsi alla predizione del futuro, pertanto non avevano conosciuto Sibilla Cooman), tifavano per la stessa squadra.

Harry si grattò la testa. Ancora non capiva come i figli di due nemici giurati potessero trovarsi così bene l'uno con l'altro.

D'altra parte non capiva neanche perché Ginny e Lene dovessero uscire insieme almeno tre volte alla settimana. Spesso con Hermione.

E non capiva neanche perché l'altra gemella del suo peggior nemico, Priscilla, dovesse essere culo e camicia con Athena, la figlia del suo miglior amico Ron.

Sembrava quasi, riflettè, che nella seconda (e forse ultima) parte della sua vita Lord Voldemort si trovasse al centro di un ecosistema di persone allegre, simpatiche, intelligenti e meravigliose. Come avesse fatto Harry non lo sapeva, ma sapeva che questo avrebbe reso le cose solamente più difficili.

Se era vero che quando una veggente muore tutte le sue profezie sono destinate ad avverarsi di lì a poco… beh, non c'era niente da ridere.

Malgrado non avesse nessuna voglia di guardare negli occhi vermigli e gelidi di Voldemort, farlo sembrava inevitabile.

Gli avrebbe parlato la sera stessa. Che cosa è meglio di una festa in maschera, d'altronde, per sussurrare oscuri segreti?


	2. preparativi e contromisure

_Capitolo riveduto e corretto. Me n'ero scordata un pezzo… ops!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**2. Preparativi e contromisure**_

Due erano le preoccupazioni che assillavano Lord Voldemort in quel momento. Numero uno: che Harry Potter decidesse di ricominciare la futile ed estenuante guerriglia contro di lui. Numero due: come diavolo fare a dire a Lene che quella sera sarebbero andati alla stupida festa in maschera di Hogwarts senza perdere la faccia.

Se la prima era una preoccupazione passeggera e in qualche modo superabile (in fondo continuava ad essere improbabile che Potter lo battesse), la seconda era dannatamente seria.

In quanto a saccenza e supponenza Lene non era seconda a nessuno (così la vedeva lui, quantomeno) e poteva causare grane a non finire. Insomma: la questione "festa" era da gestire con estrema cautela.

Aspettando il suo risveglio, quindi, Colui-che-continuava-a-non-essere-nominato provò ad elaborare dei piani d'azione.

Per prima cosa avrebbe potuto fingere che la festa fosse da tempo nei loro piani, che Lene ne fosse perfettamente informata, e che pertanto qualunque sua smentita fosse da attribuirsi a senescenza precoce. Questo piano, calcolava il Signore Oscuro, aveva circa il 25 di probabilità di successo.

Poteva, poi, fingere di aver scoperto per caso la notizia sul giornale quella mattina. "Chissà perché non ci hanno informato!" avrebbe esclamato, con tono offeso. Avrebbe anche potuto aggiungere qualcosa sui "pregiudizi duri a morire" e su un qualche "complotto", ma forse sarebbe stato troppo. Meglio mantenere un basso profilo e attribuire "l'errore" alla sbadataggine degli organizzatori e dei figli.

Probabilità di successo: 10 circa.

L'ultima possibilità era di annunciare, avvolto da una nube di superbia satanica, che "ordinava" di andare alla festa, della quale conosceva perfettamente l'esistenza, ma di cui non aveva parlato alla moglie perché non era argomento che la riguardasse. Probabilità di successo: 0.

Sconfortato, decise di abbreviare l'agonia andando a svegliare Lene. Ci ripensò, immaginando mentalmente la palla di fuoco verde con la quale abitualmente lei metteva a tacere la sveglia.

In piena crisi si decise a ripiegare sull'unica soluzione che sapeva di sicura efficacia. Certo, era umiliante, ma avrebbe sopportato la cosa stoicamente.

Mise il bollitore sul fuoco, tostò il pane, preparò burro e marmellata, uova col bacon, spremuta d'arancia e aringhe affumicate (odiava l'odore delle aringhe). Dispose tutto su un vassoio, si pettinò i capelli con le mani, si deodorò l'alito… e si avviò cautamente verso la camera da letto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lene stava sognando il ballo in maschera di quella sera. Erano almeno quindici giorni (da quando Tom le aveva nascosto l'invito per la prima volta, se non ricordava male) che non pensava ad altro.

Aveva preso in considerazione – e scartato – l'idea di vestirsi da odalisca, pittrice, menhir, fata madrina, nasturzio, carabiniere, pixie, babbano-banchiere e televisore.

Nessuno di questi la soddisfaceva.

Per qualche giorno aveva accarezzato l'idea di vestirsi da "Oscuro Signore", ma sapeva che Tom avrebbe creato rogne a non finire, così aveva rinunciato.

Adesso era nel pieno di un "sogno ispiratore", oggetto solo leggermente diverso dal "sogno premonitore" e in genere meno di malaugurio.

Vedeva la Sala Grande di Hogwards addobbata a festa. Persone in maschera che chiacchieravano e ballavano. Le persone iniziavano a guardarla, emettendo "ohhh" ammirati, e la folla si divideva al suo passaggio. Lene camminava tronfia ed impettita tra l'ammirazione pubblica, dirigendosi verso il grande specchio magico posto all'altra estremità della sala.

Gli invitati si inchinavano e le lasciavano il passo con inchini reverenziali. Ecco… vedeva la cornice dello specchio! Tra poco avrebbe saputo che cosa indossava… l'ultimo invitato si spostava e…

"Sveglia tesoruccio!"

La festa non c'era più. La folla adorante non c'era più. L'idea del suo vestito non c'era più.

Invece c'era un Thomas Riddle sorprendentemente sorridente che le appoggiava accanto una suntuosa prima colazione.

"Stavo per vedere il vestito!" gridò Lene, furibonda, facendo vacillare per un istante il sorriso posticcio dell'altro.

"Che vestito, tesoruccio?" si riprese alla svelta, lui, segno che aveva la coscienza _molto_ sporca.

"Quello per il ballo di stasera, no!"

Ora, Tom aveva già la pelle color osso, ma sembrò sbiancare ancora un po'. Probabilmente un effetto ottico, rifletté Lene, perché non esiste un colore più bianco del bianco. A meno che non avesse assunto una sfumatura _verdastra_… sì, Tom era diventato senza dubbio verdastro.

Le appoggiò di scatto il vassoio sulle ginocchia, lanciandole occhiate di vermiglia riprovazione.

"Allora lo sapevi già! L'hai sempre saputo!" strillò.

Lene afferrò una fetta di pane tostato e le diede un morso. "Ovvio" bofonchiò, a bocca piena, calmissima.

"Sono quindici giorni che divento matto per tenertelo nascosto e tu… e tu… che piccola serpe!"

Lene sorrise appena. Quando Tom si arrabbiava faceva quasi paura. Era così divertente vederlo mentre provava a terrorizzarla.

"Come hai fatto? Confessa, stronzetta!"

Lei si strinse nelle spalle. "Hermione me l'ha detto almeno un mese fa. E' nel comitato organizzatore."

Tom alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Hermione! Miss-so-tutto! Avrei dovuto neutralizzarla a suo tempo!"

Lene spalmò con cura una seconda fatta di pane tostato di marmellata di fragole e la piazzò davanti alle fauci urlanti di suo marito. I due forellini diagonali che aveva al posto delle narici fremettero, annusando la pietanza. Poi Tom ne staccò un morso e deglutì.

La fissò con cipiglio, come a dire: "Anche se mi dai da mangiare delle robine buone sono ancora arrabbiato."

Lene fece labbrino.

Tom chiuse gli occhi per non vedere. Aspettò qualche secondo e li riaprì di una fessura. Il labbrino era ancora lì.

Essere maghi da certi vantaggi. Anche se il vassio della colazione cadde a terra, e il tè, si rovesciò, la marmellata colò sul copriletto e sul pavimento, le aringhe volarono sotto al letto e le uova strapazzate si sparpagliarono dappertutto, imbrattando il tappeto; be', in fondo a Tom e Lene bastava pronunciare "reparo" e tutto sarebbe tornato a posto.

Visto che in quel momento erano impegnati, però, lo pronunciarono più tardi.

"Dovresti fare qualcosa per me" disse Tom, qualche tempo più tardi, rigirandosi nel tepore delle coperte fino a guardare Lene negli occhi.

"Pensavo di averlo già fatto" replicò lei, divertita.

Tom grugnì, anche se Lene poteva vedere che gli occhi gli sorridevano. "Stasera" specificò.

"Ha qualcosa a che vedere con quella tua passioncella che disapprovo?"

"Niente magia nera, no."

"Racconta."

"Niente di speciale. Dovresti ballare per qualche tempo con un'immagine corporea di me."

Tra le sopracciglia di Lene comparve una ruga.

"Mentre tu te ne vai in giro a sterminare qualche innocente?" inquisì.

"Mentre io parlo con Harry Potter."

"_Non_ mentre cerchi di farlo secco, suppongo."

"Al 99 no."

Lene si voltò su un fianco per guardarlo meglio. Con i capelli corti e neri, il viso dalla pelle abbronzata, un po' lentigginosa, e coi grandi occhi azzurri, Lene assomigliava molto alla giovane donna che Tom aveva conosciuto più di dodici anni prima. Al primo incontro non si sarebbe detto che si sarebbero piaciuti, che sarebbero andati a vivere insieme e avrebbero avuto due figli (per quanto, essendo gemelli, nelle intenzioni dovevano essere uno solo); insomma niente di tutto questo. Anche perché al loro primo incontro Lene gli aveva sparato.

Per errore, come continuava a ripetere ogni volta che lui glielo rinfacciava.

Il punto era che, errore o non errore, simpatia o non simpatia, figli o non figli, Tom trovava impossibile fare a meno di lei. In quanto a Lene… be', di solito non si capiva che cosa le passasse nella testa.

"C'è qualcosa di cui mi vorresti parlare?" gli stava chiedendo, in quel momento, seria.

Tom osservò la curva decisa delle sue labbra, provando la tentazione di tornare a baciarla e di lasciar perdere la conversazione.

"Non che ne abbia voglia… ma sì. Stanotte è morta Sibilla Cooman."

Lene sospirò.

"Odio voi maghi" borbottò.

Era una cosa che diceva spesso quando era arrabbiata contro le consuetudini del mondo magico. Per una volta Tom non rispose: "_Voi_ maghi?"

Lene non sarebbe mai stata uguale al tipo di maghi che credono nelle leggende popolari.

Ossia, a quanto sembrava, la maggioranza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Che quando un veggente muore le sue profezie tendano naturalmente ad avverarsi di lì a poco era un pregiudizio molto diffuso nel mondo magico.

Nell'arco di poche ore dall'uscita della Gazzetta del Profeta, Harry Potter aveva ricevuto non meno di dieci lettere allarmate.

Era vero che non tutti quelli che gli avevano scritto davano per scontato che lui e Voldemort si sarebbero uccisi a vicenda di lì a poco. Un paio lo davano decisamente favorito (Ron e Neville), mentre altri sorvolavano sull'argomento. Qualcuno gli chiese indietro un libro che gli aveva prestato, un altro volle che gli fosse pagata una vecchia scommessa vinta. Questi non erano molto possibilisti sull'esito di un eventuale scontro.

La verità era che neanche Harry era molto possibilista.

"Diciamoci la verità" disse a Ginny, durante il pranzo "Se Voldemort decide di fare baruffa, mi fa il didietro a scacchi."

"Oh, Harry! Non sei più un ragazzino! Non ti farà ancora paura, per caso?"

"Certo che sì. Non sono mica scemo. Quello mastica magia nera da ottant'anni."

"Bè, anche tu hai imparato molto, da quando sei un Auror…"

"Già, ma non ancora a non morire quando ti scagliano un anatema mortale contro. Mi è già andata bene una volta quando avevo un anno, e non vorrei ripetere l'esperienza, sinceramente."

Ginny aggrottò la fronte pensando intensamente.

"Se le cose si mettessero proprio male…" disse alla fine "… potresti sempre scappare."

"No, se le cose dovessero proprio mettersi male…" disse una voce alle loro spalle, immediatamente dopo il crock di un'apparizione "… noi sapremmo cosa fare, vero?" concluse Hermione, sedendosi tranquillamente a tavola.

Il fatto che nessuno l'avesse invitata non sembrava impensierirla per niente.

"Ah, Hermione! Fai come se fossi a casa tua, mi raccomando!" la salutò, ironico, Harry.

"Non badargli" disse Ginny, scacciandone le parole con un gesto della mano "Che cosa intendi?".

Hermione e Ginny erano sempre andate molto d'accordo. Forse perché, pensava Harry, quando ci si mettevano sapevano essere due arpie vendicative coi fiocchi.

"Semplice" rispose l'altra, servendosi un mestolo di purè "Sai con chi sono andata a fare shopping, un paio di settimane fa?"

"Con chi?" chiese Harry, pazientemente. Meglio non contrariare Hermione, se voleva seguire i suoi tempi per dire qualcosa.

"Con Lene Rice."

"E allora?" disse Harry, stolido.

Hermione lo gratificò di un sorrisetto di superiorità.

"Che cos'è successo l'ultima volta che Lene ha rischiato di lasciarci le penne?"

Harry si rabbuiò.

"Oh. _Quello_" borbottò. "Ma è scorretto."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ad un babbano sembrerebbe strano che in un mondo senza televisione e senza internet le notizie riescano a propagarsi con tale fulminea velocità. Ma le notizie scandalose, o notevoli per qualche ragione, non seguono i normali canali di comunicazione, né tra i maghi né tra i babbani. E' come se viaggiassero in linea retta nell'iperspazio, mentre le altre arrancano lungo la normale curvatura spazio-temporale.

Così, quando quel pomeriggio Tom e Lene arrivarono a Diagon Alley per comprare i vestiti per il ballo in maschera le occhiate della gente furono ancora più significative del solito. Tutti, in un modo o nell'altro, sapevano che Sibilla Cooman era morta e cosa questo significava.

Normalmente Tom non era un essere particolarmente gregario.

Gli esseri umani, che fossero babbani, mezzosangue o purosangue non gli piacevano per niente. Se fosse stato per lui (leggi: se non fosse stato per Lene, che lo marcava stretto) li avrebbe fatti saltare in aria tutti quanti.

Gli esseri umani, dal canto loro, avrebbero ricambiato volentieri la cortesia. I maghi si dividevano tra coloro che lo odiavano e basta (una minoranza) e coloro che lo odiavano _e_ ne avevano una fifa blu.

Il fatto che incedesse con alterigia, avvolto in vesti rigorosamente nere e con la mano destra perpetuamente in tasca non aiutava a distendere gli spiriti.

Chissà perché nessuno aveva paura di Lene, anzi, stava simpatica a tutti. Probabilmente una di quelle cose normalmente insipiegabili che per lei erano quasi scontate.

Voldemort, comunque, aveva rinunciato da tempo a comprendere lo strano double standard. Lene, ovviamente, era _molto_ più pericolosa di lui: un buon motivo per non avvertirli della cosa.

Mentre attraversavano velocemente Diagon Alley (Voldemort non aveva problemi ad incedere velocemente, anzi gli veniva quasi naturale), quindi, non parve notare gli improvvisi cambi di rotta degli altri passanti, le urla di terrore strozzate e neanche i: "Oh, ciao Lene… quella giacca ti dona proprio…": si limitò ad incedere con alterigia, lanciando sguardi cupi (altro suo punto forte).

A Nocturn Alley, comunque, si rilassò un po'. Da quelle parti fingevano di stimarlo. Ovviamente ne avevano strizza esattamente come gli altri, ma non sarebbero sembrati abbastanza cattivi se l'avessero dato a vedere.

Lui e Lene si infilarono in un vecchio e polveroso negozietto di costumi.

Il campanello sulla porta emise un latrato e comparve il commesso più vecchio e orribile dell'intera strada. La cosa a cui assomigliava di più era una ragnatela secca, materiale di cui, ad ogni modo, sembravano composti i suoi abiti.

"Servono tre vestiti per una festa in maschera" esordì Voldemort, che non aveva mai compreso il senso dei convenevoli. Mr.Ragnatela non ebbe il tempo di risentirsi, perché Lene ribattè: "Due!"

Voldemort non provò nemmeno a congelarla con uno sguardo di superiorità - tanto sarebbe valso rivolgere il saluto ad un sasso – ma ripetè: "Tre costumi."

Poi, prima di venir rintronato di domande, spiegò, a Lene: "Due sono per me."

Il lampo che attraversò gli occhi azzurri di lei non prometteva niente di buono.

"Hey, allora ne voglio due anch'io!" esclamò, infatti, con voce querula.

Voldemort ponderò la questione. Avrebbe potuto cercare di convincerla civilmente che a lei ne serviva solo uno, oppure inalberarsi e dimostrare una volta per tutte chi era a comandare.

"Be', allora comprane due, ma stasera ne indosserai uno solo, ok?"

"Uno dev'essere da dama" ingiunse, lei, con occhi brillanti.

"Fantastico. Da dama. Mi congratulo per il tuo senso della misura. Stai bene?"

Lei gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

"E l'altro da camaleonte" aggiunse, altezzosa.

"Ah, ora sì che ci siamo."

Si rivolse verso l'ometto e continuò, senza lasciare il tempo a Lene di ribattere: "Per me un'armatura medioevale e un vestito da _tacchino_."

Per una volta Lene sembrava essere senza parole.

"Vivo" aggiuse Voldemort, soddisfatto "Sa, con le piume."

L'altra roteò enfaticamente gli occhi.


	3. il ballo

_Okay, io cercherei di assestarmi su un capitolo alla settimana, ma non prometto niente, eh? Grazie a Belfo per la recensione! Seguite il suo esempio, voialtri…_

&&&&&&&&&&&

Arthur Weasley e sua moglie Molly furono tra gli ultimi, quella sera, ad arrivare alla serata danzante e mascherata. Erano un po' in ritardo perché Arthur aveva insistito per prendere un treno babbano fino a Hallifax e da lì procedere via scopa. Solo quando avevano annunciato che il ritardo era salito ad un'ora e quaranta aveva concesso che probabilmente smaterializzarsi era meglio.

Poi sul piazzale di Hogwarts aveva notato un certo numero di automobili babbane, ed aveva dovuto esaminarle. Una si era messa a lampeggiare ed ululare, finchè il proprietario non era uscito a disinserire l'allarme, con sua grande delizia.

Le auto dovevano essere dei genitori babbani di qualche alunno. Neanche a dirlo alcuni degli altri genitori avevano storto il naso all'idea.

In ogni caso Arthur non era tra questi. Era semplicemente elettrizzato all'idea di vedere tutta quella _teccologia_ babbana in un colpo solo.

Aveva avuto una piccola sorpresa solo quando si era avvicinato ad un auto nera dalla linea aggressiva. Aveva provato a sbirciare le lucine accese sul cruscotto dal finestrino, ma l'auto, con scatto da predatore, aveva provato a staccargli la testa. A guardarla meglio assomigliava ad un piccolo squalo nero.

"Questa mi sa che è di un mago" aveva borbottato Arthur, schizzando via "L'_ecletticità_ non fa queste cose…"

Molly l'aveva persuaso ad entrare ringhiando in modo più feroce della macchina magica.

La Sala Grande di Hogwards, per l'occasione, non solo era stata addobbata di fatine e fiori, ma era stata anche _allargata_. In effetti l'affluenza era spaventosa. La musica era quella delle Sorelle Stradivarie e una folla bestiale si dimenava in pista.

Arthur, col suo vestito da "spazzacamino" di seconda mano, e Molly, vestita da un personaggio babbano che suo marito conosceva e lei no di nome Mery Poppins, cercarono di farsi largo tra gli invitati.

"Guarda! C'è Remus!" strillò Arthur "Ma da cosa si è vestito, da… oh-oh…"

"Oh, be," fece Molly, sbrigativa "Non se n'è accorto nessuno, praticamente. E Tonks è _così carina_ quando si trasforma in lupa…"

Remus Lupin scodinzolò amichevolmente verso di loro, prima di lanciarsi in corsa verso il buffet.

Poco lontano Hermione cercava di convincere Ron a ballare. Erano entrambi vestiti da elfi domestici e con un cartello con scritto "Io sostengo il CREPA" appeso al collo. Ron, in realtà, sembrava piuttosto infelice.

Arthur e Molly zigzagarono tra la gente, continuando a salutare di tanto in tanto qualcuno. Conoscevano un sacco di persone, ma non tutte. Alcuni genitori babbani ballavano in cerchio mezzi sbronzi di whisky incendiario, mentre la maggior parte degli alunni sembrava molto più interessata al buffet.

Molly adocchiò suo nipote James che si infilava dietro ad una tenda col suo amico Tom Jr, tutt'e due vestiti da fantasmi.

"Vi ho visti, signorini!" strillò, puntandogli contro la bacchetta "Appoggiate subito a terra, e lentamente, quelle caccabombe! _Non è_ uno scherzo divertente."

I due sembravano pensarla diversamente, tuttavia mollarono le caccabombe e se la svignarono.

La canzone rock che aveva martellato i timpani di tutti fino a quel momento sfumò bruscamente in un lento e la gente in pista iniziò a riorganizzarsi.

Molly al momento non aveva la forza di convincere Arthur a ballare - anche perché lui sembrava troppo preso ad intervistare due genitori babbani sull'uso del loro _feletono molecolare_ o qualcosa del genere – ma si accostò ad una parete per guardare. Le piaceva vedere le coppie farsi romanticherie. Lei e Arthur, in effetti, avrebbero potuto farsene qualcuna anche loro, non appena fossero stati ragionevolmente lontani da qualsiasi manufatto babbano…

Neville e Luna, poco sorprendentemente, entrarono in pista per primi. Erano anni che andavano a lezione di liscio e ci tenevano a far vedere che qualcosa riusciva bene anche a loro. Peccato che lei fose vestita da cetriolo e lui da zucca.

Anche la sua figlia più piccola, Ginny, volle entrare in pista al più presto, trascinandosi dietro un Herry quantomeno recalcitrante.

Dopo di loro si fece avanti una coppia babbana molto affiatata e un paio di alunni del sesto anno, che tubavano come piccioncini.

La coppia successiva inizialmente si attirò una certa ammirazione. Lei era molto bella. Il corpino di un abito di raso nero le fasciava la vita sottile e i fianchi torniti, e la scollatura lasciava intuire due seni adolescenziali e marmorei. Il viso era coperto da una mascherina di raso nero decorata con piume dello stesso colore, ed era incorniciato dalla cascata di boccoli bianchi di una parrucca settecentesca. Non era particolarmente alta, ma i tacchi ne slanciavano la figura.

Il suo cavaliere era un "cavaliere" nel vero senso della parola. Infatti era completamente coperto da un'armatura medioevale scintillante, elmo compreso. Doveva essere senza dubbio un travestimento magico, infatti sembrava leggerissimo e non pareva dare alcun problema di movimento, cosa difficile da ottenere con una vera mezza tonnellata di ferro addosso. Gli unici dettagli del suo aspetto che si potevano apprezzare, tuttavia, erano l'altezza e una certa magrezza, tutto il resto era nascosto.

La bella coppia ballava abbracciata languidamente e lo sguardo di lei, dietro alla maschera, sembrava di ironica adorazione.

A Molly, cui le sdolcinerie piacevano moltissimo, li seguì con lo sguardo, incantata.

Poi il cavaliere tirò su la celata dell'elmo, e sorrise alla sua compagna. Occhi rossi, pelle color gesso e pupille lanceolate erano ora visibili. La dama mascherata si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per baciarlo e lui la sollevò un po' da terra mentre ballavano.

Molly fece un involontario passo indietro, e come lei la maggioranza dei maghi presenti.

Non era solo il fatto che quello fosse Lord Voldemort (e lei per forza Magdale Rice, anche se Molly non avrebbe mai scommesso un galeone sul fatto di vederla vestita da donna, né che potesse essere così sexy all'occorenza…), ma anche, e fondamentalmente, che ora c'erano entrambi i protagonisti della profezia di Sibilla Cooman nella stessa stanza.

Molly non era una che credeva alle chiacchiere, ma cercò con lo sguardo le possibili vie di fuga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry stava ballando con Ginny quando vide la folla attorno percorsa da un brivido. Da bravo Auror aveva i sensi allenati e individuò la fonte del turbamento in pochi istanti.

Da quando il rapporto telepatico tra loro si era interrotto, due anni prima, Voldemort avrebbe anche potuto scontrarlo per strada senza che Harry avvertisse niente di particolare.

Si voltò e vide gli occhi lanceolati dell'altro che lo fissavano. Un sorrisetto di scherno gli percorse il viso, mentre portava Lene a ballare vicino a loro.

"Sembri un tacchino" lo sfottè Voldemort, facendo girare la sua compagna.

"Hey, sono vestito da Avvincino e…" iniziò a protestare Harry.

L'altro alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Un _tacchino_!" ripetè, scocciato.

"E' un messaggio in codice" bisbigliò Lene, con aria cospiratoria. Se la stava spassando a vederli giocare alle spie.

"Ah…" disse Harry, guardandosi nervosamente intorno, e afferrando il concetto. "E tu dovresti buttarti giù dal _planetario_!" rispose, ammiccando freneticamente.

"Già, bella idea. Peccato che tu abbia al massimo _cinque minuti_ di vita, Potter."

Herry deglutì a vuoto.

"_Cinque_ minuti" ripetè Voldemort, mettendo maggior enfasi sul numero cinque. Harry si rilassò leggermente e annuì.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Guardando giù dalla torre di Astronomia si vedeva il chiarore che la luna piena, appena velata dalla nuvole, diffondeva sui prati che circondavano la scuola, sulla casa del guardacaccia e sulla muraglia compatta del Bosco Proibito.

"Mi è sempre piaciuta la vista che si gode da quassù, specialmente di notte" disse la voce fredda di Voldemort, alle sue spalle, prendendo Harry alla sprovvista.

Si voltò di scatto e quasi si strozzò alla vista del grosso tacchino che lo guardava con micidiali occhi rossi.

"Ma come diavolo ti sei vestito?"

L'altro puntò il becco verso la finestra e scosse le piume, guardando di sotto.

"A chi verrebbe in mente che vado in giro vestito da tacchino?" replicò, come se la cosa non avesse alcuna importanza. "In ogni caso una mia immagine corporea sta ballando con Lene in questo momento."

Harry si grattò il cucuzzolo con le lunghe dita da avvincino. "Immagine corporea… Hermione deve avermene parlato…"

"Hermione chiacchiera un po' troppo, in questo periodo. Ha spifferato a mia moglie che stasera c'era il ballo. Avevo fatto i salti mortali per tenerla all'oscuro… Be', sarei dovuto venire in ogni caso, comunque."

Harry guardò di nuovo giù dalla finestra. La luna era quasi del tutto coperta da una nube, adesso. Al piano terra probabilmente Remus stava tornando alla sua forma umana.

"Ancora la profezia, eh? Se la Cooman avesse fatto la cameriera saremmo stati tutti meglio. E le sue lezioni erano terribili. Continuava a predirmi che stavo per morire."

Voldemort si strinse nelle spalle.

"Non l'ho mai incontrata. Com'è che è morta, tra l'altro?"

"Si è strozzata con una foglia di tè non filtrata."

"Mh. Appropriato."

Si appoggiò al parapetto. "Insomma, qualche idea su questa storia della profezia?"

"Ci ho pnsato un po' – okay, ci ha pensato Hermione, ma è lo stesso. La credenza popolare dice che una volta che il veggente è morto le sue profezie si avverano. Se è così siamo fregati… a meno che…"

"A meno che?"

"A meno che non invalidiamo la profezia."

Voldemort chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

"Invalidare una profezia non è un lavoro da poco. Dio, mi sono davvero stancato di averla sempre tra i piedi…" si voltò verso Harry "In pratica dobbiamo dimostrare che uno degli assunti su sui si regge la profezia è sbagliato, no?"

Harry annuì: "Sì, ma non sarà facile. E' enunciata in termini piuttosto vaghi…"

"_Ecco giungere il solo col potere di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore_…" recitò Voldemort. "Questo saresti tu, poi va a descriverti: _nato da chi lo ha tre volte sfidato, nato sull'estinguersi del settimo mese_. Questa parte è ineccepibile."

Harry si grattò la nuca. "Sì, in effetti… a meno che… mamma e papà ti hanno sfidato proprio tre volte, vero?"

"Temo di sì" rispose lui, grave.

"_L'oscuro Signore lo designerà come suo eguale, ma egli avrà un potere a lui sconosciuto_… questa parte ha sempre dato dei problemi. Secondo Silente il potere a te sconosciuto è l'amore."

"Sì, già. Tredici anni fa ho cercato di documentarmi. Ma il punto è questo… al momento in cui la profezia è stata pronunciata questo assunto era corretto. Pensi che se dimostro che ora come ora non è più corretta – tra l'altro probabilmente morirei comunque per l'onta – la profezia risulterà invalidata?"

Harry arricciò il naso.

"Non suona molto convincente. La profezia non dice nemmeno che il potere a te sconosciuto è l'amore… potrebbe essere anche il potere di fare puzzette profumate, per quel che ne sappiamo."

"Perché, tu sai fare puzzette profumate?"

"No, ovviamente" replicò Harry, stizzito.

L'altro si appoggiò contro il parapetto, perdendo qualche piuma. "_E l'uno dovrà morire per mano dell'altro, perché nessuno dei due può vivere se l'altro sopravvive_. E poi ricomincia. Questa parte è piuttosto chiara. Secondo me è sulla prima parte che bisogna concentrarsi, per invalidarla."

"Probabilmente hai ragione. Quella faccenda che tu mi designeresti come tuo eguale non mi ha mai convinto…"

"Sì, quel punto è debole. Che cosa significa designare come eguale? Come se avessi detto: "Hey, Harry, ti considero alla mia altezza…". E sono certo di non averlo mai fatto."

"Ah, su questo non ci sono dubbi…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nella Sala Grande Lene continuava a ballare, bene in vista, abbracciata all'immagine corporea di Voldemort. Gli altri invitati, visto che non avevano iniziato ad esplodere lampi verdi di magia, si erano un po' tranquillizzati. Si erano ulteriormente tranquillizzati da quando Harry Potter aveva lasciato la pista, accompagnato da un grosso e ridicolo tacchino.

Lene guardava il viso estatico e sorridente del suo compagno e pensava che se anche il vero Voldemort non fosse tornato non sarebbe stato così male.

"Oh, Tom…" sussurrò al clone "… sei proprio carino così silenzioso, lo sapevi? Penso di preferire questa versione…"

L'iimagine corporea non rispose, ma continuò a sorridere e ad estasiarsi.

"Potrei dirti qualsiasi cosa e tu continueresti a ballare, a sorridermi e a guardarmi con aria innamorata" gli disse Lene.

Poi aggiunse, mentre un'ombra le passava sugli occhi: "E' così difficile stare con te, è una tale fatica, a volte. Bisogna sempre far finta che niente abbia importanza, tra me e te. Che tra noi ci sia giusto un po' di simpatia e di attrazione fisica. Da tredici anni. E con due figli.

A volte vorrei limitarmi a guardarti negli occhi e a dirti quanto ti amo, ma non è proprio possibile, vero? Noi siamo sempre ironici, acidi, litigiosi: ci divertiamo così.

Siamo romantici proprio se è questione di vita o di morte.

Guarda, preferisco il tuo doppio in tutto e per tutto… adesso l'orchestra suona un brano rock e noi continuiamo a ballare un lento, dondolando abbracciati come se ci fosse un'orchestra speciale che suona una musica solo per me e per te… penseranno tutti che siamo molto romantici, eh, tesoro?"

L'immagine corporea dell'altro continuò a guardarla e a sorridere.

"Perché non può essere sempre così?" mormorò lei, appoggiandogli la testa su una spalla. "A volte mi manchi così tanto…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Silente sosteneva che tu mi hai designato come tuo uguale nel momento in cui hai cercato di uccidermi" disse Harry, guardando la luna filtrare attraverso le nuvole.

Voldemort sorrise cinicamente: "E dire che mi sembrava di aver solo cercato di farti fuori."

"Mi hai messo dentro una parte di te."

"Ma poi l'ho tolta!" ribattè l'altro, acido.

"Questo non conta."

Voldemort grugnì.

"Se non conta nessuna delle eccezioni che solleviamo finiremo per ucciderci, Harry" mormorò, piano.

"O meglio: _tu_ finirai per l'uccidere _me_, giusto?" chiese l'altro, con una certa ansia.

Voldemort si limitò a guardare fuori. I suoi occhi erano come due rubini grezzi sotto la luce fioca della luna velata. Come sempre non esprimeva niente.

"Sì" mormorò alla fine. "Non vorrei, ma sì."

Harry rise velenosamente: "Non vorresti! Ma piantala!"

L'altro si voltò lentamente verso di lui.

"Severus aveva ragione: sei sciatto, Potter. Intellettualmente limitato ed egocentrico."

"Ha parlato uno che l'egocentrismo non sa nemmeno cos'è, giusto?"

Voldemort sbuffò.

Tornò a guardare verso la luna, come se si aspettasse qualcosa da lei.

"Mio figlio Tom è un bambino molto particolare, Harry" disse, piano "E' come se fosse senza pelle. E' così facile fargli del male che non passa un secondo senza che io abbia paura per lui. Te l'avevo mai detto, Harry?"

L'altro guardò a terra. "No" rispose.

"Non so come sia successo, ma è buono. Buono, onesto, leale, generoso e ingenuo. Io sono quello che sono e anche Lene non è uno stinco di santo, ma uno dei nostri figli è venuto fuori così. E' il concentrato di tutto quello che detesto, Harry, ma è mio figlio, e lo adoro."

Harry non sapeva che cosa rispondere, così rimase in silenzio. In un certo senso era anche troppo stupito. Sapeva che il suo nemico storico voleva bene al proprio bambino, naturalmente - si vedeva da come suo figlio parlava di lui - ma aveva sempre dato per scontato che il Signore Oscuro mettese sempre e comunque se stesso al primo posto.

"Che cosa penserebbe se uccidessi il papà del suo migliore amico?" mormorò Voldemort, così piano che quasi Harry non lo sentì.

Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

"Troveremo una soluzione" disse, con una sicurezza che era ben lontano dal provare.

Harry poteva forse essere sciatto, intellettualmente limitato ed egocentrico, ma non poteva resistere all'idea di togliere qualcuno dalle difficoltà. Era un eroe genetico, non c'era nulla da fare.

Ora che sapeva che l'intera faccenda non rischiava di danneggiare solo lui, si sarebbe impegnato tre volte tanto per trovare una soluzione.

Voldemort sembrò riscuotersi e lanciò un'occhiata all'azoto liquido in direzione della sua mano.

"Queste espressioni fisiche di confidenza, Potter" affermò, caustico "Puoi anche tenerle in serbo per i tuoi amici. Adesso andrò a riassorbire la mia immagine corporea, poi penserò al da farsi."

Si rinfilò la testa del costume da tacchino – non avrebbe più guardato un arrosto con gli stessi occhi, pensò Harry – e si avviò verso le scale.

"Ah" aggiunse, mentre se ne andava "Non ci siamo mai parlati, ovviamente."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Lene stava ancora dondolando dolcemente con l'immagine corporea di Tom, nella Sala Grande, quando avvertì lo strano formicolio della magia diffondersi nel corpo dell'altro. Lo sguardo innamorato si trasformò bruscamente in uno sguardo preoccupato, la stretta sulla sua vita divenne più ferma e il ballerino perse un paio di passi, prima di ricominciare.

"Bè, era ora, Tom! Sono venti minuti che ballo come una scema il _ballo del mattone_, mentre intorno infuria la musica pop!"

L'altro sorrise in modo misterioso. Poi inclinò la testa da un lato come se stesse ascoltando qualcosa.

"Oh, ma tu puoi dirmi tutto quello che ti passa per la testa, piccola" disse, con un vago sogghigno "Solo che poi devi assumertene le conseguenze…"

"Che cosa… Come?"

Il sogghigno dell'altro si allargò: "Suvvia, pensavi davvero che avrei lasciato qua una mia immagine corporea incapace di registrare i tuoi discorsi parola per parola?"

Lene Rice, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, avvampò. L'avrebbe sfottuta per i prossimi dieci millenni… pensò, affranta. Perché le era venuto in mente di chiacchierare con quella dannata immagine?

Voldemort allungò una mano guantata di ferro e schioccò fluidamente le dita. Le Sorelle Stradivarie, sul palco, continuarono a suonare, lanciandosi occhiate perplesse. Qualsiasi pezzo stessero eseguendo, bè _non erano_ le musiche del Lago dei Cigni… Eppure Tschaikowsky era tutto ciò che usciva dai loro strumenti.

"Adesso va meglio…" commentò Voldemort, pacifico, facendo volteggiare Lena a una ventina di centrimetri dal suolo. "Sono troppo vecchio per questo rumore moderno… e poi, guarda…"

Un po' tutti nella sala si erano fermati e si guardavano intorno stupiti.

"… _Adesso_ l'orchestra suona solo per me e per te…"

Lene sorrise, facendosi trasportare dal ballo.

Tom si chinò su di lei e le sussurrò all'orecchio: "Anche tu mi manchi… dimmi quanto mi ami."


	4. tessendo la rete

E buon 2006. Scusate il ritardo… 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tessendo la rete 

Tom Jr e James Potter avevano passato buona parte della serata a scagliare di nascosto incantesimi tarantellanti sui ballerini, a buttare caccabombe nei pressi del buffet e ad accendere fuochi artificiali del Dr. Filibuster dietro ai cespugli dove si appartavano le coppiette.

La Preside, Minerva McGrannit li aveva sorpresi un paio di volte, e aveva tolto qualche punto ai Grifondoro. Visto, però, che l'anno scolastico era quasi terminato e la loro Casa era nettamente in testa, i due aspiranti teppisti non ci avevano fatto molto caso. Priscilla, la gemella di Tom, e Athena, figlia di Ron e Hermione, in compenso erano sparite dalla circolazione quasi subito. Probabilmente avevano preferito passare una riposante serata in biblioteca, studiando qualcosa inspiegabilmente rimasto fuori dal loro piano di studi.

Erano da poco passate le undici quando James, dopo aver attentamente controllato che gli effluvi delle ultime caccabombe si fossero dispersi, andò in ricognizione fino al buffet. Riempiti un paio di piatti con le succulente pietanze che continuavano ad apparirvi automaticamente sopra, era tornato al posticino semi-nascosto dalle tende che lui e il suo socio avevano usato come base operativa per tutta la sera.

Nel frattempo l'orchestra aveva iniziato a vomitare musica disgustosamente melensa, cosa che lo aveva fatto affrettare a raggiungere Tom: dovevano programmare un nuovo piano d'azione anti-coppietta!

Si infilò dietro ai tendaggi e gli allungò un piatto.

"Torta di mele e bignè al cioccolato, socio" annunciò, allegramente.

Tom afferrò il piatto senza guardarlo e lo appoggiò a terra vicino a lui.

"I miei stanno dando spettacolo" disse, cupamente.

James seguì la direzione del suo sguardo (cupo) e capì quello che intendeva. Si mise a sedere accanto al suo amico e per un po' osservò i suoi genitori che volteggiavano.

"Quella non può essere tua madre, Tom" finì col dire. "Tua mamma è una tosta… e non metterebbe mai quel vestito!"

Tom Jr sospirò, affranto.

"Purtroppo è lei."

"E questa musica? A tua madre non piace, ne sono certo."

Altro sospiro.

"L'ha messa papà."

James diede un grosso morso alla torta di mele. "Mm… E' offima… ma in che fenfo l'ha meffa tuo papà? E' l'orcheftra."

Tom guardò appena la torta. "Mi è passata la fame" disse, sconsolato, poi spiegò: "Ha fatto un incantesimo, naturalmente. O Dio mio! Non posso guardare!" aggiunse, coprendosi la faccia con le mani.

In effetti Lord Voldemort aveva appena fatto fare il casché a Lene. Erano decisamente lanciatissimi.

James, il cui padre fortunatamente odiava ballare, si strinse nelle spalle con indifferenza. L'unica cosa seccante era veder sua madre, sua nonna e sua zia tutte e tre con gli occhi sognanti e le mani giunte, che seguivano sospirando ogni movimento della coppia.

Finalmente, per la pace dell'anima di Tom Jr, la musica cessò e i suoi genitori, con un'ultima giravolta, uscirono dalla pista.

"Adesso puoi mangiare" disse James, pratico.

Tom si affrettò ad agguantare un pezzo di torta e ad infilarsela in bocca tutta intera. Stava meditando di fare qualcosa di eclatante, tanto perché tutti capisero bene che prendeva le distanze dalle smancerie di mamma e papà. Insomma: aveva una reputazione da difendere. Era o non era il figlio del Terrore dell'Umanità? Se poi il Terrore dell'Umanità decideva di mettersi a fare scemenze su una pista da ballo non era certo colpa sua…

Purtroppo, quella sera, nessuna delle rappresaglie che aveva in mente andò in porto.

"Hey, tuo padre ci ha individuati!" disse James.

Gli occhi scarlatti di Voldemort, uguali a quelli di Tom, li stavavano già fissando.

"Ho visto, Jim" rispose il bambino, cupo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voldemort scostò le tende che separavano i due ragazzini dalla pista e li occhieggiò gravemente dall'alto.

"Avete finito con le caccabombe o ne avete tenute un po' per il gran finale?" chiese, in tono di rimprovero.

James e Tom provarono a fare una faccia onestamente scandalizzata, protestando: "Ma quali caccabombe? Tu ne sai qualcosa, Jim?" "No, io niente, Tom", ma con scarsi risultati.

Voldemort mosse appena la bacchetta e un nugolo di caccabombe intere lasciò le loro tasche per entrare nelle sue. Poi il padre di Tom sorrise e si sedette sul pavimento come loro.

"E' torta alle mele, quella?" chiese, individuando il pezzo semi-smangiucchiato di suo figlio.

Tom gli allungò il piatto.

"Sì, bravo" disse, con un sorriso furbo "Devi recuperare le energie dopo le tue prodezze in pista?"

In segno di risposta Voldemort grugnì appena, mentre si infilava un largo pezzo di torta in bocca.

"Dovevate proprio farlo?" insitette Tom "Io ho una reputazione, sai?"

"Sì, di casinista" rispose il padre.

"Hey, a me è piaciuto, signore!" fece James, tastando con il dito l'armatura dell'altro "Ma è vera?"

Voldemort gli sorrise. "No. L'ho presa in un negozietto in Nocturn Alley."

"Mio papà non mi ci fa andare."

"E fa bene. Sono cari ammazzati, da quelle parti. E Lene ha voluto due vestiti, tra l'altro…"

"Come se quello che ha già non fosse già abbastanza vistoso…" commentò cupamente Tom.

Voldemort sorrise.

"Be', non era male, no?"

Suo figlio gli lanciò un'occhiata di compatimento: "La mamma coi tacchi? Dai, siamo onesti, è già qualcosa che non si sia rotta una gamba…"

"Se ti sente sarai tu a romperti una gamba, figliolo."

"E poi, dai… tutta la manfrina che avete fatto in pista… è stato imbarazzante, ecco."

Voldemort rise, scompigliando i capelli di Tom.

"Mio figlio è diventato grande" commentò, faceto. "Però, ragazzo, ricordati che ogni tanto bisogna anche cedere. Le donne adorano le melensaggini. Non farti ingannare: più toste sembrano più quella roba in realtà gli piace."

"Mia zia, mia mamma e mia nonna adorano i lenti" commentò Jimmy, in tono didascalico. Proprio in quel momento stava fissando sua nonna che trascinava un recalcitrante Arthur in pista.

Voldemort si voltò e sogghignò malamente vedendo Arthur che cercava di eseguire i passi di un tango.

"L'importante è padroneggiare la tecnica" mormorò, muovendo appena la bacchetta. Arthur, sulla pista, sembrò improvvisamente ringalluzzirsi, e si gonfiò tutto come un gallo cedrone. Molly, sorpresa da tanta virilità, diventò rossa come un pomodoro. "E conoscere gli incantesimi giusti, naturalmente" aggiunse Voldemort, soave.

"Qualcuno mi ricordi di eseguire il controincantesimo su Arthur. Non vorrei che continuasse ad andare in giro col petto in fuori e il passo strascicato."

Tom e Jimmy ridacchiarono malignamente.

Voldemort si alzò e osservò la pista. Lene stava spettegolando con Hermione, sembrava. Niente di strano su quel fronte.

Si voltò a guardare ancora una volta suo figlio e il suo amico. Sembravano così a loro agio, insieme. Lui, alla sua età, non aveva mai avuto un amico di quel genere, e non lo avrebbe avuto nemmeno più tardi.

Inaspettatamente si trovò a provare una fitta di invidia nei confronti del figlio, ma fu presto spazzata via da una sensazione di orgoglio.

"Divertitevi, ragazzi" si congedò "E non combinate troppi casini."

Voldemort non aveva amici, pensò, era il suo destino. Lene si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise.

No, non era vero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucius Malfoy si guardava nello specchio e sogghignava. Se fosse stato nelle sue condizioni corporee normali l'effetto sarebbe stato comunque notevole, anche se forse un filino più inquietante. Malgrado ormai si potesse bene definire un mago di mezz'età, infatti, Lucius rimaneva smagliantemente bello. I capelli biondi fin quasi al bianco, lunghi, lisci, gli occhi color ghiaccio e una certa aria dissoluta ne facevano tutt'ora uno dei maschi più desiderabili sulla piazza. Cosa di cui Lucius non mancava di approfittare, di quando in quando.

In quel preciso momento, però, mentre nel castello di Hogwarts il ballo era quasi giunto al termine, non sogghignava di fronte all'ennesima strega pronta a cadere ai suoi piedi, bensì pregustando un momento in qualche modo simile, ma anche profondamente diverso.

Osservava la sua immagine nello specchio e si trovava irresistibile, naturalmente, ma irresistibile in modo diverso dal solito.

Lui stesso, come dicevamo, era diverso dal solito.

I capelli erano neri e ondulati, e gli arrivavano appena alle spalle, gli occhi grigi, la fronte un poco più alta di quella che la natura gli aveva concesso, le labbra più piene ma meno sensuali, il naso un poco più aguzzo e, cosa più importante di tutte, la piega delle palpebre leggermente abbassata, a conferirgli un'espressione vagamente melanconica, che normalmente mai avrebbe avuto.

Miracoli della Pozione Polisucco, ovviamente, e del babbano rinchiuso in fondo alla tasca esterna del suo zaino.

Toccò con la punta di un dito la propria pelle abbronzata e sorrise più intensamente.

Chi avrebbe potuto resistergli?

Non di certo la mezza babbana sciatta e nauseabonda ai cui piedi il suo vecchio capo continuava indefessamente a strisciare.

"Cara, vecchia, Cooman…" mormorò Lucius, senza perdersi di vista nello specchio. E queste furono in assoluto le prime parole di apprezzamento che avesse mai pronunciato sul conto dell'anziana nonché deceduta docente.

Ma, certo, adesso c'erano dei motivi…


	5. l'avvenente cowboy

_Scusate per la brevità di questo capitolo... vi giuro che sto facendo del mio meglio..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**L'avvenente cowboy**_

Lene era ancora completamente stonata dalla sera precedente. Il ballo, le smancerie, le tartine un po' pesanti del buffet, ma specialmente quei due o tre whisky incendiari di troppo sembravano essersi rimescolati nella sua povera testa fino ad ottenere... una colata di cemento a presa rapida.

Non la aiutava aver visto Tom uscire saltellante alle sette del mattino, tutto gasato all'idea di provare una qualche nuova pozione sulle sue api.

Quelle povere bestioline, ormai, non avrebbero retto un controllo anti-doping, considerando il numero di intrugli che lui le convinceva ad ingurgitare.

Lene davvero non capiva, comunque, perché i "signori oscuri" dovessero avere questa incredibile verve mattutina, dormissero poco (anzi pochissimo) e non sembrassero mai reduci da una sbronza. Era praticamente certa di aver visto Tom bere _ettolitri _di whisky incendiario, la sera prima...

Si strofinò gli occhi (le borse che aveva gareggiavano con quella della signora Paciock in quanto a colore e dimensioni) e si avviò strascicando i piedi verso la stalla.

Dar da mangiare ai cavalli, ai thesral, spazzolare, spostare nel recinto scoperto... Dio, perché i suoi animali non sopportavano Tom? Sarebbe stato così più facile delegare il lavoro a lui, certi giorni...

Lene uscì dalla porta di casa e inciampò in Nagini, che dormiva come al solito stravaccata in qualche punto di pubblico passaggio. Be', almeno lei _dormiva_, no?

L'enorme serpente squamoso socchiuse appena una palpebra e la fissò con giallo sguardo serpentino. Poi sbadigliò ostentatamente e richiuse gli occhi, la carogna.

Aveva poco da sostenere, Tom, che ormai era una dolce vecchietta. Quella continuava a mangiare come... be', come un mezzo basilisco, supponeva. Nessun altra creatura di sua conoscenza ingurgitava simili quantità di cibo, preferibilmente vivo e scalciante.

Lene si calcò meglio il cappello in testa e, con un enorme sforzo di volontà, si avviò verso i recinti.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucius Malfoy, nella sua nuova forma da Mr.Universo, oltrepassò l'allegro cancello di legno chiaro che conduceva nel ranch dell'Allegro Apicultore.

Allegro Apicultore. Solo il nome gli dava il voltastomaco.

Come aveva fatto il più grande, il più terribile, il più inumano, il più... spietato, irragionevole, vizioso, crudele, pestifero, terrorizzante, inibente, spaventoso, francamente stronzetto, serpentino, agghiacciante, freddo, orribile, etc, etc, mago oscuro di tutti i tempi a diventare quell'... _abominio zuccheroso_?

Ma Malfoy lo sapeva... oh, se lo sapeva! La colpa era solo di quella lercia mezza-babbana, texana e insopportabile di Lene Rice! Quella piccola carogna odiosa...

Camminando a passo sostenuto Malfoy cercò di riporre i suoi pensieri di odio eterno in un angolo buio della propria coscienza (da quelle parti c'era spazio in abbondanza, ringraziando il cielo) e si costrinse ad un caramelloso sorriso.

La sua Missione non sarebbe stata piacevole, questo no, ma non poteva evitare di portarla a termine. Aveva aspettato... aveva macchinato nell'ombra... ma non avrebbe lasciato che anni e anni di disgustoso leccaculismo venissero rovinati da quella lercia babbana!

Lui aveva fatto dei progetti sulla sua Carriera Oscura, ecco...

Così, sorridendo al meglio delle sue possibilità, si accinse ad approcciare la lercia babbana di cui sopra, che stava parlando in tono risentito ad una delle sue orride cavalcature.

"Oh, magnifica cavallerizza..." flautò, apponggiandosi con studiata noncuranza al recinto dei disgustosi animali "... Mai ho visto in vita mia delle bestie dall'aspetto più sano e meglio tenuto, dall'espressione gagliarda e dal portamento nobile..."

La donna si voltò a guardarlo con aria perplessa, puntandogli addosso un formidabile paio di occhietti blu e sorridenti, e grattandosi la testa ad di sotto del cappello. Una delle orride bestie che alleva, con aria affatto nobile per essere onesti, cercò di brucarne la tesa.

"Amico, la scuola di teatro più vicina è a Newcastle, credo."

Lucius cercò di ridere, e modificò all'istante il proprio piano di attacco.

"Scherzavo, scherzavo... mi chiedevo se ti servisse una mano con le piccole carogne, qua" cercò di imprimere un forte accento virile e navigato alle proprie parole, seppellendo con un singhiozzo l'impeccabile pronuncia che le migliori scuole di dizione gli avevano procurato.

Si strinse nelle spalle: "Sono un cow-boy disoccupato, e qualcuno mi ha detto che qua c'era una signora con un allevamento bello grosso, che forse cercava manodopera."

Lene socchiuse le palpebre e lo scrutò con attenzione. Lei lo ignorava, ma il suo sguardo e quello di Nagini avevano più di un punto in comune, talvolta. Ad ogni modo Malfoy sorrise a trentadue (candidi) denti, riuscendo perfino a farsi scintillare un riflesso sull'arcata superiore, scosse i fluenti capelli neri e gonfiò il petto fino a far saltare il primo bottone della camicia da mandriano che si era costretto ad indossare.

"E come ti chiami, cowboy disoccupato?" fece Lene, con vaga aria di sfottimento.

Lucius quasi impallidì, sotto la sua nuova abbronzatura perfetta. Cavoli, cavolacci... come aveva fatto a non pensarci? Come si poteva chiamare uno sfigato come quello che stava impersonando... doveva pensarci velocemente, velocemente...

"Wayne" disse, con aria sicura. "Hem... John Wayne." Non rcordava perché, ma quel nome gli sembrava assolutamente appropriato.

"Come l'attore?" domandò l'altra. Acc! Ecco perché gli era sembrato così appropriato! Tentò uno stiracchiato sorriso e si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle (lo schivo cowboy).

"Che ci vuoi fare? I miei lo adoravano."

Lene sorrise. "Davvero? Anch'io. Dio, ti ricordi _Rio Lobo_? E' uno dei miei favoriti... e _Eldorado_? E _Alamo_?"

Malfoy sorrise disperatamente e scosse le spalle (il cowboy timido).

"Be', a ben vedere proprio stamattina pensavo che una mano mi servirebbe proprio. Tu sei... hem... tu sei..."

"Single?" offrì Malfoy, ansioso di bruciare le tappe "Certamente!"

Lene gli scoccò un'occhiata perplessa. Poi forse decise che era una battuta da cowboy, e rise educatamente.

"No, intendevo, se... sai... se sei magico..."

Malfoy trasalì. Era così sfacciata da chiedergli subito qualcosa sulle sue performance? Povero, povero, Oscuro Signore... quasi iniziava a fargli pena, ammogliato a quella donna priva di classe e palesemente fedifraga. Se Narcissa si fosse azzardata a essere impudente solo la metà...

Poi, improvvisamente, un nuovo innocente pensiero si fece largo nel suo cervello. Siccome l'innocenza era un concetto che l'aveva abbandonato più o meno col primo vagito era ovvio che non gli fosse venuto in mente prima.

"Se sono un mago, vuoi dire?"

Lene sospirò platealmente.

"Sai, per un attimo ho pensato che potessi essere un babbano. Sarebbe stato un po' difficile spiegarti perchè alcuni dei cavalli avevano le ali..."

Lucius finse un divertimento che era ben lontano dal provare. "Oh, certo... capisco. No, sono un mago."

"Anche nella monta" aggiunse, con un largo sorriso.

"Magnifico" asserì Lene, che a quanto pareva non riusciva a cogliere nemmeno il più esplicito e volgare dei doppi sensi "Anche se al momento il lavoro principale è un altro."

"Oh, qualunque cosa mi va bene, bella signora. A proposito, come ti chiami?"

"Lene. Oh, è magnifico trovare un giovanotto pieno di voglia di fare!"

_Non immagini neanche tu quanto... _pensò freddamente Malfoy, esibendosi in un'altra posa da calendario soft-porn a suo vantaggio.

Era così concentrato a sporgere il petto in fuori e a far tendere il retro dei propri blu-jeans, che quasi non si accorse della direzione in cui l'altra stava puntando un dito.

Quando se ne accorse per poco non gemette.

"Ci sarebbe da spostare quello sterco..." gorgheggiò lei, angelica.

"S-sterco?" si lasciò sfuggire un attonito Malfoy.

Oh, quell'ENORME montagna scura non poteva possibilmente essere... Ma quanto cazzo cagavano quei cavalli?

"Fammi sapere quando hai finito, eh?" lo congedò lei, con un allegro sorriso.

Malfoy, abbattutissimo, annuì meccanicamente.

Oh, ma quella babbana avrebbe pagato anche per questo... si disse, mentre il vento cambiava, portandogli alle narici l'invitante effluvio del suo prossimo compito.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry Potter, nel contempo, stava finendo di smaltire la sbornia del giorno prima. Ginny, al suo fianco, russava peggio di una segheria, emettendo di tanto in tanto bolle verdi dalla bocca.

Anche Harry avrebbe voluto tanto dormire, ma un pensiero angosciante l'aveva svegliato.

Il pensiero era: il mio culo è in pericolo.

E tra le varie cose che Harry non voleva, dal dover ballare, al fare lo shampoo al gatto di Hermione, al conversare con Severus Piton dei risultati pozionistici di suo figlio... quella che voleva di meno in assoluto era farsi polverizzare da Voldemort.

Motivo per cui si alzò di scatto, scavalcò Ginny, e si immerse con rinnovata energia nello studio dei cavilli magici legali.

Quella profezia doveva essere neutralizzata, e prima fosse stato meglio sarebbe stato.


	6. l'inizio delle vacanze

Rieccomi! Per prima cosa desidero ringraziare Aurora92 per essere diventata una mia commentatrice "fissa", e naturalmente anche tutti gli altri che hanno lasciato recensioni (tutte incoraggiati… siete molto cari, davvero).

_Poi una comunicazione di servizio: il **capitolo 2** di questa storia è stato "revisionato". La prima volta che l'ho inserito, infatti, per sbaglio ho "saltato" un pezzo, cosa che pregiudicava un po' la comprensione del testo successivo. _

_Cosa dire se non che mi scuso profusamente per la sbadataggine e che adesso ho messo a posto tutto?_

_Alla prossima, gente!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**6. L'inizio delle vacanze**_

Il viaggio di ritorno da Hogwarts per gli studenti era sempre un miscuglio di gioia, aspettativa e tristezza. Gioia per le vacanze, naturalmente, aspettativa per la spensieratezza e gli svaghi estivi, e tristezza per i compagni che non si sarebbero più visti per quasi due mesi.

Tom Junior e James, ovviamente, avevano passato metà del viaggio ad accordarsi per i rispettivi scambi di residenza. L'altra metà era stata proficuamente impiegata per fare orridi scherzi a ogni studente/vittima a disposizione.

Mary Patil si era trovata con un enorme e verde cespo di lattuga al posto dei capelli, ed Athena era dovuta intervenire per ridarle la fluente capigliatura.

Il vestito di Milva Brown, dei Tassorosso, con la quale James filava di tanto in tanto, era stato omaggiato di un incantesimo restringente, cosa che aveva provocato picchi ormonali anomali in tutta la popolazione studentesca maschile finché Priscilla non l'aveva graziosamente riportato alla normalità.

Tregimestrus Fontroy, uno dei più pallidi ed aristocratici Serpeverde, era stato gonfiato e tinteggiato di viola, cosa a cui nessuno aveva ancora posto rimedio al momento dell'arrivo in stazione.

Athena e Priscilla, d'altronde, erano troppo impegnate a stendere un piano di ripasso estivo, pertanto avevano deciso di non interrompere il delicato compito per la terza volta.

Fleming Paciock stava raccontando a due ragazzini del primo anno quali sarebbero stati i suoi progressi al corso di ballo estivo a cui i genitori non mancavano mai di iscriverlo, destando, peraltro, pochissima eccitazione.

All'arrivo in stazione i vari gruppetti si divisero a stento, ripetendosi accorate raccomandazioni di spedire gufi con regolarità, e si smistarono verso i vari genitori.

Tom e Priscilla individuarono quasi subito la figura alta e scarna del padre (non molto difficile, in verità, visto che intorno a lui c'era un ampio spazio vuoto che lo seguiva qualunque cosa facesse). Visto che ormai erano _grandi_ evitarono di saltargli al collo, limitandosi a più sobri saluti.

"Tom…" fece Voldemort guardandosi freddamente attorno (_freddamente_ era la sua modalità standard) "… C'è un ragazzo tondo e viola che sta scendendo a fatica dal treno. Niente che ti riguardi, voglio sperare."

Tom si immerse nella contemplazione delle mattonelle.

"Oh, come supponevo. Vieni, tesoro, ti insegno una nuova magnifica abilità sociale" disse il genitore, acchiappandolo per un orecchio e tirandolo verso la melanzana ambulante. I genitori della melanzana, nel frattempo – i pallidissimi ed aristocraticissimi coniugi Fontroy – stavano emettendo sprezzanti rimostranze nei confronti di una Ginny Weasley rossa di faccia come di capelli.

"E capisce, cara signora, che non è assolutamente accettabile che un giovane uomo di nobile schiatta, come il nostro Tregimestrus, debba sopportare un simile vergognoso affronto, da, be', mi scuserà, un piccolo _teppista_ dalle incerte origini…"

Ginny sembrava prossima alla temperatura di ebollizione, quando Voldemort si accostò al gruppo, sempre reggendo suo figlio per un orecchio.

"Signora Fontroy…" si introdusse, con un galante inchino "Signore…" aggiunse rivolto al marito, abbagliandolo con uno dei suoi più terrorizzanti sorrisi.

"Vedete, temo che anche mio figlio abbia una parte in questa deplorabile faccenda…" continuò, apparentemente inconsapevole del salto indietro e degli stiracchiati sorrisi degli altri due "… Pare che lui e James Potter – le cui origini sono più che certe, devo aggiungere – avessero intenzione di studiare gli effetti combinati dell'incantesimo gonfiante e colorante. Sarete concordi con me che lo scopo didattico è encomiabile, per quanto, forse, si siano lasciati trascinare un po' troppo dall'entusiasmo dello studio…"

Voldemort fece una piccola pausa per apprezzare al meglio i terrorizzati cenni annuenti dei Fontroy.

"Il vostro adorabile ragazzo, peraltro, è stato davvero molto gentile ad offrirsi… _volontario_?" attese altri gesti di conferma, che immancabilmente arrivarono "… per questo _esperimento scolastico_."

Sventolò distrattamente la mano sinistra – l'altra continuava a reggere saldamente Tom Junior per l'orecchio – e Tregimestrus ritornò immediatamente al suo colore e dimensioni precedenti.

"Va da sé…" continuò Voldemort, come se la trasformazione non lo riguardasse "… che simili episodi non dovrebbero ripetersi. Sono certo che la signora Potter è d'accordo con me nel ritenere esercitazioni scolastiche di tal segno sono da condursi solo ed unicamente sotto lo stretto controllo del personale qualificato di Hogwarts…"

Ginny era ancora rossa come un peperone – stavolta per lo sforzo di non scoppiare a ridere - ma assentì con decisione.

Voldemort diede un paio di pacche distratte sulla schiena di Tregimestrus, il quale interruppe immediatamente di guardarsi con sollievo le membra per congelarsi sul posto. "Il vostro giovane rampollo, in futuro, dovrebbe essere più cauto prima di lasciarsi coinvolgere nell'_entusiasmo_ _sperimentatore_ dei propri compagni. Non dovrei essere io a dirlo, giovane Fontroy, ma la tua avventatezza, in altre circostanze, potrebbe rivelarsi estremamente fuori luogo. La sicurezza prima di tutto, non siete d'accordo?"

Le ultime parole erano state accompagnate da un largo sorriso, al quale i Fontroy avevano reagito con un ulteriore scatto all'indietro, seguito da un frenetico approvare col capo.

"Magnifico" flautò Voldemort, decidendosi finalmente a lasciare l'orecchio del figlio. Priscilla, Athena, James e Fleming stavano facendo di tutto per non mettersi a ridere, mentre Ginny, più controllata, annuiva enfaticamente.

"Oh, si è fatto tardi" disse Voldemort, gettando una fuggevole occhiata all'orologio "Non vi trattengo oltre."

Non aveva finito di pronunciare la frase che dei tre Fontroy non era rimasta che una nuvoletta di polvere all'orizzonte.

Voldemort spostò il suo sguardo corrucciato su Tom che, malgrado l'orecchio arrossato, stava ridendo a crepapelle.

"Questo, figliolo…" disse, con aria seria "…Si chiama _scusarsi_. Memorizza e interiorizza. Quella riceverai a casa, invece, si chiama pu-ni-zione. Credo che non avrai problemi a memorizzarla."

"Ginny, ragazzi…" aggiunse, accomiatandosi. Afferrò entrambi i suoi figli per i polsi e scomparve con un secco CROCK.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lene sperava che in stazione non ci fossero problemi. Tom aveva insistito così tanto per andare a prendere i bambini che lei non si era sentita di dissuaderlo, però, se mal non ricordava, le ultime due volte c'erano stati scoppi di panico e fughe di massa che sarebbe stato preferibile evitare.

D'altro canto doveva ammettere che molti maghi si agitavano per un nonnulla e non erano perfettamente padroni dei propri nervi. Non era colpa di Tom se aveva intorno quella specie di aura di… ehm, terrore. Sono cose che succedono. A dire il vero non era molto educato farlo notare.

Accantonò il pensiero e riprese a strigliare la criniera di Jenny-sbuffa.

"Hey!" nitrì lei "Guarda che non sono mica uno yorkshire!"

"Sei brutta e spettinata" rispose Lene, in cavallese, senza interrompersi. "Non vorrai mica assomigliare a un kelpie?"

Jenny-sbuffa mosse le orecchie con degnazione, ritenendo evidentemente che la minaccia fosse così puerile da non meritare risposta.

"E adesso vai da John, che ti ha portato la biada" concluse Lene, lasciandola libera.

La giumenta si avviò con un clop-clop svogliato da quella parte.

Quello strano ragazzo, John Wayne, stava sorridendo a Lene intensamente. Anche se più che un sorriso sembrava un rictus, chissà perché.

Lene si chiedeva se portare jeans tanto aderenti non fosse scomodo, e se avesse un qualche scompenso metabolico che gli faceva sentire troppo caldo, visto che era a torso nudo da quella mattina malgrado la temperatura fresca.

Inoltre, pensò mentre il sorriso sul volto dell'altro si incrinava (Jenny-sbuffa aveva provato a brucargli i capelli), quel tipo aveva un senso dell'umorismo davvero bizzarro.

Quella mattina le aveva domandato niente meno se era soddisfatta del suo rapporto di coppia. Era uno scherzo, naturalmente, ma Lene non ne aveva compreso appieno il senso.

Poverino, pensò, scotendo le spalle e tornando al lavoro, doveva avere qualcosa che non tornava.

Oltre a quella strana affezione ai muscoli, ovviamente. Sembrava che dovesse stiracchiarseli in continuazione, gonfiando il petto e i bicipiti per mitigare il fastidio. Che ragazzo sfortunato, doveva essere terribile avere un corpo che si sottrae al tuo controllo in questo modo.

Lene, ovviamente, aveva fatto finta di niente – non sarebbe stato educato commentare i suoi contorcimenti, ma stava pensando di chiedere a Tom se non conosceva una qualche pozione che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Era uno spettacolo davvero triste, un ragazzo così giovane preso da simili spasmi muscolari…

Sì, decise, avrebbe sottoposto la questione a lui. Quella povera anima in pena andava aiutata.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry Potter aveva rinunciato ad andare a prendere suo figlio in stazione per darsi alla consultazione di vari tomi di divinazione.

Aveva sempre odiato la materia e non solo perché la Cooman continuava a prevedere la sua morte un giorno sì e l'altro pure.

La divinazione era pallosa, un argomento da svitati e un cumulo di panzane. Inoltre quella maledetta profezia continuava ad infastidirlo da quando era nato, e ormai ne aveva abbastanza.

_Il solo col potere di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore_… rilesse, per la tremilesima volta. Come dimostrare, ad esempio, che non era il solo?

Be', se l'avesse sconfitto qualcun altro, ad esempio… scosse mestamente la testa. Probabilmente le _combine_ non valevano, posto di trovare qualcuno che si sentisse di rischiare un duello – anche combinato – con Voldemort.

E poi che cosa si intendeva per "sconfiggere"? Doveva schiantarlo? Stordirlo? Ammaccarlo? Ferirlo? Infastidirlo?

Chissà perché non riusciva ad immaginare Voldemort in nessuna di queste situazioni. L'unica immagine che il suo cervello gli restituiva era un grande lampo di luce verde e la fine di tutto.

_Siamo seri_, pensò, scornato, _quello fa di tutto_! Incantesimi, fatture, pozioni, maledizioni, trasfigurazioni, magie senza bacchetta… e tutto dannatamente bene. Probabilmente faceva magie anche mentre dormiva. Se voleva una lettura riposante sceglieva "Antiche rune fenicie e astromanzia: compendio avanzato", che era l'unico libro che conoscesse che anche Hermione avesse trovato "indigesto".

No, doveva concentrarsi su un'altra parte della profezia… solo che non sapeva quale.

Insistere sulla faccenda dell'amore sembrava puerile, anche Voldemort aveva concordato che non c'erano appigli lì.

Sospirò e rificcò il naso tra i libri.

Qualcosa avrebbe trovato. Sperava.


	7. casa dolce casa

Rieccomi! Fortunate contingenze lavorative mi permettono di aggiornare ancora. Siamo alla calma prima della tempesta…tutto sembra luminoso e sereno, ma le ombre si addensano…

_Hem, mi sento un po' apocalittica, stasera…_

_Come sempre ringrazio i recensori. E' bello sapere che qualcuno legge le tue cose. Grazie!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_**7. Casa dolce casa**_

Voldemort unì la punta delle dita a formare una cuspide, in uno dei gesti più caratteristici degli Oscuri Signori di ogni tempo.

"Guarda, Lene, confesso che la questione titilla la mia curiosità, ma temo di non avere tempo per occuparmi della muscolatura striata di nessun cowboy, al momento" disse, in tono definitivo.

Lene arricciò appena le sopracciglia.

"Non è per mancanza di buona volontà, capisci, ma ogni mio istante libero deve essere dedicato a quella faccenda della profezia…" aggiunse lui, a cui l'apparente mancanza di reazioni della compagna metteva sempre addosso una sottile inquietudine.

Lene annuì blandamente e Voldemort non riuscì ad impedirsi di continuare: "Ma appena ho un momento libero me ne interesserò senza fallo. Giuro. Nel frattempo…" tentò, decidendo di giocarsi l'ultima carta "… tu sei un ottima strega… potresti… hem… fare alcuni esperimenti…"

"Ma certo…" rispose Lene, dolcemente.

Voldemort rabbrividì.

Quando Lene parlava in quel modo era quasi certo che stesse per succedere qualcosa di molto grave. Era uno dei principali segni premonitori di imminenti disgrazie. Peste, carestie, esondazioni, sarebbero sembrati fastidi di poco conto, a paragone di quello che poteva succedere quando Lene era dolce e remissiva.

Pensò disperatamente a qualcosa da dire per interrompere il corso inevitabile e nefasto degli eventi, ma il suo cervello era a secco. A dire il vero questa cosa della profezia _lo stava_ impegnando grandemente a livello intellettuale.

L'oggetto del suo timore, in quel preciso istante, tuttavia, lasciò la propria poltrona per andarsi a sedere sulle sue ginocchia, come un tenero cucciolo.

Gli accarezzò una guancia e gli baciò il lobo di un orecchio, sussurrando: "Lo so, Tom. Sei sotto pressione. Giuro che per questa volta farò la brava. Non voglio che tu ed Harry ricominciate a combattere… Tom Junior ne sarebbe sconvolto."

Voldemort si rilassò all'istante. Così, dopotutto, il suo sesto senso aveva fatto cilecca. Era semplicemente uno di quei rari momenti in cui Lene decideva di coccolarlo. Bene.

Malgrado questo una sottile vena di inquietudine continuò a scorrergli dentro.

"Grazie, piccola…" mormorò, sbaciucchiandole il collo. La sentì rabbrividire. Adorava quando lo faceva. Anche le ultime preoccupazioni uscirono come per magia dalla sua mente, mentre se la stringeva contro e la baciava appassionatamente.

Le sue lunghe mani bianche scivolarono sotto alla camicia di lei, la accarezzarono in quel punto che sapeva sensibile lungo la colonna vertebrale… Lene gli infilò le dita tra i capelli, scese lentamente lungo il collo e il petto e…

"Mamma, Priscilla sta impuzzolentendo la mia stanza!"

Voldemort chiuse gli occhi e maledisse mentalmente suo figlio. Doveva davvero fargli quel discorsetto da uomo a… be', mezzo-crotalo che continuava a rimandare.

"Che cosa significa che sta impuzzolentendo la tua stanza? Non dovreste essere a letto?" rispose Lene, alzandosi e appoggiando le mani sui fianchi in modo inquisitivo.

"Io dormivo, infatti!" specificò Tom "Ma lei si è messa a provare una qualche pozione puzzolente e ora c'è odore di cavolo marcio ovunque!"

Lene sospirò (anche Voldemort sospirò, ma per ben altri motivi). "E perché non ne hai parlato con lei?"

Tom era sempre più corrucciato. "Credi che non l'abbia fatto? Mi ha detto di andare a dormire in giardino!"

"Mi sembra un'ottima idea" interloquì Voldemort, il quale sperava in una soluzione veloce, anche se non soddisfacente per tutte le parti, della questione.

"_Non è_ un'ottima idea" scandì Lene, per tutta risposta, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia "Vieni, Tom… andiamo a parlare con tua sorella…"

Voldemort si alzò lentamente dalla poltrona e seguì mogiamente madre e figlio che si dirigevano verso le stanze dei ragazzi.

Forse, pensò, speranzoso, la disgrazia presagita prima era quella…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry Potter si era addormentato sui libri senza trovare alcuna soluzione. Aveva scoperto accidentalmente un portentoso rimedio per le fatture urticanti, questo era vero, ma continuava a non avere idea su come invalidare la profezia.

Sperava solo che Voldemort se la stesse cavando meglio di lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Che cosa significa _stavo solo provando_?" strillava Voldemort in quel momento, rivolto a sua figlia. L'aria, in camera sua era praticamente irrespirabile e l'odore, in effetti, era quello dei cavoli marci.

"Non sai che i maghi minorenni non possono fare magie al di fuori di Hogwards? Credevo di essere stato chiaro quando dicevo che durante le vacanze devi limitarti alla sola MAGIA TEORICA!"

Priscilla sollevò il nasetto (che si era prudentemente tappato con una molletta per i panni) e replicò, altezzosa: "Non puoi fermare la ricerca, papà. Ho quasi scoperto una cura per l'avvelenamento da acromantula, se vuoi saperlo!"

Voldemort si mise una mano sugli occhi.

"Davvero?" chiese, anche se credeva di conoscere già la risposta. Lene, in un angolo, stava già iniziando a ridacchiare.

"Esatto. Mi manca solo qualche etto di bulbo pilifero di acromantula. Sono sicura che dopo funzionerà."

La mano di Voldemort scivolò lentamente verso la bocca.

"Capisco" disse, cercando di dominarsi.

"E' praticamente pronta" insistette Priscilla. "Cambierà le sorti dell'umanità" aggiunse, modesta.

"Va bene, tesoro" si intromise Lene, che si era accorta che Voldemort era vicino al punto di rottura "Però questa tua fondamentale ricerca dovrà riprendere domattina. Per il momento sigilleremo il calderone e andremo tutti a letto."

"Ma mamma!" protestò lei "Era quasi finita!"

"E DOVE PIFFERO CREDI DI TROVARE DEL BULBO PILIFERO DI ACROMANTULA?" strillò il padre, a pieni polmoni. Alla fine proprio non era riuscito ad evitarlo.

Priscilla sobbalzò. Non perché il genitore la intimidisse, questo no, ma per il semplice effetto larsen.

"Oh, be'…" iniziò ad elaborare una teoria difensiva.

"Non lo sai! Sapevo che non lo sapevi!" intervenne Tom Junior, con un sogghigno.

"Certo che lo so!" replicò immediatamente la sorella.

"A DORMIRE, HO DETTO!" tuonò Voldemort.

I suoi figli continuarono tranquillamente a battibeccare.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucius Malfoy non gradiva particolarmente dormire sulla paglia. A quanto ricordava non era mai stato costretto a simili privazioni.

Era scomoda, urticante e in generale poco adatta a un mago purosangue della sua (alta) condizione sociale.

Era ben vero, si ripeté, che i rudi cowboy usavano dormire nelle stalle. Era anche, forse, vero che questo avrebbe solo accresciuto la sua dirompente carica sexy agli occhi della sporca babbana…

Però…

Scacciò l'irritazione e ripensò alle ultime esaltanti ore. Prima che i disgustosi marmocchi irrompessero e rovinassero l'atmosfera, si era accorto distintamente che la lercia feccia che inquinava la vita del suo signore gli aveva gettato sguardi ammirati.

La stolida stolta aveva praticamente gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, mentre lo guardava esibirsi in gonfiamenti muscolari degni di un body-builder e in flessioni provocatorie delle anche.

Lucius se ne era accorto. Sapeva benissimo di fare quell'effetto sulle donne.

Malgrado un'intera giornata a torso nudo gli procurasse ora fastidiosi dolori alla sciatica, il sacrificio aveva dato i suoi frutti.

La smorfiosa era pronta a cadere tra le sue (gonfie) braccia.

Il solo pensiero lo riempiva di pregustazione. Tolta di mezzo la babbana e gli orridi marmocchi il Signore Voldemort sarebbe risorto più potente e crudele che mai e, specialmente, molto molto grato al suo amicone Lucius…

Ah-ah! La paglia scomoda era ben scarso sacrificio al confronto delle vette di grandezza a cui sarebbe arrivato!

Anzi, quasi iniziava a sembrargli gradevole.

Se non fosse stato per il persistente odore di cavolo marcio che aleggiava nell'aria…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry Potter si svegliò nella stessa posizione in cui si era addormentato. I raggi del sole filtravano nella stanza, illuminando fiocamente la montagna di libri su cui aveva dormito.

Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli, cercando di appiattirli. Si sentiva più stanco di quando si era addormentato.

E aveva una qualche arcana formula magica tatuata sulla guancia destra.

Forse era il momento di fare una _vera_ dormita…

"Papà, papà! Andiamo a fare due lanci al campo di Quiddich?" distrusse ogni progetto la voce di suo figlio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voldemort usava alzarsi prestissimo al mattino. Quella di dormire molto poco era una delle caratteristiche intrinseche di ogni Oscuro Signore, un po' come incedere maestosamente avvolti in nubi di superbia satanica, congelare i battiti del cuore dei nemici con un solo sguardo e ridere delle barzellette sugli ebrei.

Malgrado ciò quella mattina l'Oscuro Signore dormiva. Russava anche leggermente, e con grande soddisfazione.

Alla fine era riuscito a spedire a letto i figli (l'incantesimo assopente era un dettaglio di poco conto) e _anche_ ad usufruire di buona parte della nottata in pratiche condannate dalla maggior parte delle religioni esistenti.

Questo era il motivo per cui, piuttosto scarmigliato e con un largo sorriso di soddisfazione stampato sui lineamenti serpentini, alle dieci del mattino giaceva ancora tra le lenzuola, profondamente addormentato.

Il mondo era un posto meraviglioso, pensava il suo Io assopito, tutto si sarebbe appianato, l'ottimismo era il sale della vita e forse avrebbe persino offerto una pinta di burrobirra ad Harry Potter.

Tra qualche minuto (almeno una trentina, suggeriva il suo Io assopito) avrebbe allungato una mano verso il corpo accogliente di sua moglie e avrebbe cominciato la giornata nel migliore dei modi.

I suoi figli sarebbero stati fuori vista, le sue api avrebbero ronzato ordinate e gaie fuori dalle scatole e la profezia sarebbe sparita in uno sbuffo di fumo. Profumato.

Il suo Io assopito, però, non sospettava che alcuni dettagli della sua idilliaca visone non sarebbero stati propriamente al proprio posto.


	8. incomprensioni

_Eccomi qua! Dovete ammetterlo, sono stata brava… sto aggiornando il più velocemente possibile._

_Ancora grazie ad Aurora92, Sadako e gli altri._

_Per Aurora92: anche ammettendo che appena uscito dal calderone fosse calvo (ma mi pare che JK non parli affatto dei suoi capelli), io dico che poi se li è fatti ricrescere. Povero ciccio, già è bruttino… anche calvo?_

_E' bello poter decidere. He-he._

_Alla prossima!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**8. Incomprensioni.**

Lene si era alzata intorno alle otto e mezza. Praticamente l'alba. Ma, altrettanto praticamente, non riusciva più a chiudere occhio.

Per un po' aveva accarezzato l'idea di svegliare Tom, che dormiva beatamente al suo fianco, per pretendere una sveglia con tutti i crismi. Ma poi aveva osservato la sua faccia distesa, sognante, come se fosse per una volta in pace col mondo e con se stesso, ed aveva rinunciato.

Era rimasta a guardarlo per qualche minuto, stupita di come potesse sembrare soddisfatto e pacifico. Naturalmente succedeva solo nel sonno, e neanche sempre. Di solito c'era sempre un qualche pensiero nuvoloso appena dietro ai suoi occhi, nascosto solo se non sapevi guardare.

Lene scacciò la riflessione e scese dal letto. Si lavò e vestì in silenzio, preoccupata di turbare il piccolo miracolo che stava avvenendo nell'altra stanza.

In cucina diede una scorsa veloce alla Gazzetta del Profeta e, con un colpo di bacchetta, preparò la colazione per i bambini.

Poi, mentre sorseggiava con calma il caffelatte, iniziò a riflettere sulla "questione John Wayne". Tom aveva ragione, naturalmente. Lei era una strega niente male. Poteva tranquillamente risolvere il suo problema muscolare da sola.

In fondo era un problema semplice, una volta che lo si scomponeva.

Hem.

Il fatto era che lei non aveva idea di come scomporlo.

Mise da parte la Gazzetta del profeta e iniziò a sfogliare Vogue. Ora… _quella_ era una lettura! La gonnellina in copertina non era niente male… per non parlare del servizio su Vincent Gallo, a pagina 30… Brad Pitt, a pagina 9, purtroppo usurpava ben cinque pagine di rivista altrimenti utili… come poteva a qualcuno piacere un tizio del genere? Santi Numi, era… brrr… quasi raccapricciante con tutti quei muscoli e quei capelli biondi e quella pelle abbronzata…

Completamente dimentica della "questione John Wayne" continuò a fissare affascinata le pagine patinate di Vogue. Provò tutti i vestiti (materializzarli era uno scherzo) e lesse le lettere delle lettrici con morboso interesse. Dio, erano assurde le cose che potevano capitare alla gente! Vivere con un pluriomicida psicopatico mezzo-serpente, parlare coi cavalli e fare magie sembrava davvero poca cosa al confronto. Quelle persone sì che avevano una vita piena e avventurosa…

Ad esempio Claire, da Boston, aveva trovato l'amore durante una missione in Antartide… e Nancy, da Seattle, aveva attraversato gli Stati Uniti coast to coast a bordo di una vespa!

Lene sospirò, passando oltre. C'erano ricette che lei non sarebbe mai stata in grado di realizzare – magia o non magia, consigli legali, psicologici, religiosi, di economia familiare, di salute… Da pagina 130 a pagina 136 c'era un enorme servizio sui benefici effetti del massaggio Shiatzu. Oh, le sarebbe proprio servito un massaggio, in quel momento… si sentiva tutti i muscoli delle spalle accavallati e…

Massaggi?

Muscoli?

Problemi muscolari?

Ah, lo sapeva che su Vogue c'erano tutte le risposte che contano!

Facilissimo. Lene sghignazzò, soddisfattissima.

Aveva appena brillantemente risolto la "questione John Wayne".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"John Wayne" si era svegliato, effettivamente, con un urgente bisogno di un massaggio Shiatzu. Dormire sulla paglia conduceva invariabilmente a quello.

Si stropicciò gli occhi, si pettinò i lunghi capelli biondi con le mani… e si ricordò che i suoi capelli non dovevano essere affatto biondi. Bevve un sorso della pozione Polisucco.

Puà! Non c'era niente di più disgustoso che prendere la Polisucco per colazione!

Si ripeté per l'ennesima volta il mantra de "qualche piccolo sacrificio per una causa superiore", ma quella mattina, al contrario della sera prima, funzionava molto meno.

Forse per la fame, forse per i dolori articolari, forse per il persistente odore di stallatico che ammorbava l'aria, forse per Nagini che durante la notte aveva provato ad andare a dormire sul suo stomaco… insomma quella mattina non si sentiva più così ottimista.

"Ho la risposta ai tuoi desideri non detti!" gli giunse in quel momento la voce odiosa della mezzo-babbana. Il suo accento ancora texano nonostante gli anni trascorsi nella civile Inghilterra, gli dava sui nervi come con mai.

"Che… che cosa?" borbottò, vagamente impensierito.

_Vuoi davvero esaudire i miei desideri non detti?_ pensò, acido, _allora dissolviti in uno sbuffo di fumo insieme ai tuoi due odiosi marmocchi!_

"Shh" fece lei, entrando al trotto nella stalla "Non dire niente… sdraiati di nuovo… qui, sulla paglia…"

Nel cervellino atrofizzato di Lucius iniziò a filtrare un vago senso di vittoria. Poteva esserci riuscito? Così? Senza fare quasi niente?

Ma no, no… non poteva essere così facile…

Certo, lui era un grande seduttore…

Si sdraiò a pancia in su con un largo sorriso, ed iniziò a slacciarsi la camicia. Non aveva fatto neanche in tempo a slacciare l'ultimo bottone che la mezza-babbana l'aveva appallottolata e buttata da un lato.

Se quella non era passione…

Poi gli era praticamente saltata addosso, gli aveva stretto i fianchi con le cosce e… CROC! Un terribile dolore alla spina dorsale l'aveva quasi fatto gridare. Ma da dove cavolo veniva quella zoticona? Quel metodo poteva forse andar bene per i mandriani delle sue parti!

Era praticamente un assalto fisico!

Lucius era abituato a tutt'altro genere di approcci. Vino bianco in bicchieri ghiacciati, velluto che scivolava languidamente via, musica di clavicembalo di sottofondo e tende di imponenti letti a baldacchino che si scostavano su piaceri proibiti…

Lene lo afferrò saldamente per un braccio e glielo torse come se volesse staccarglielo. Lucius ringhiò.

Decidendo di passare al comando – quella era una tortura vera e propria – la prese dietro al collo e strattonò la sua testa verso il basso. La baciò con tutta l'arte di cui era capace: languidamente, appassionatamente, francesemente e…

SBAM! Si trovò sbalzato quasi un metro all'indietro. La sua guancia destra era in fiamme. Era quasi sicuro che stesse lampeggiando per il dolore.

"Ma sei impazzito?" strillava Lene, sputacchiando per terra.

Quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Quella lurida, zozza, incivile, laida, appartenente ad una razza inferiore si permetteva di sputacchiare come se dovesse essere lei – e non lui – ad essere disgustata dall'esperienza!

Senza pensarci un istante di più sfoderò la bacchetta e le scaglio contro uno schiantesimo.

Lene, che stava ancora strabuzzando gli occhi e sputacchiando, fu presa in pieno petto e cadde giù.

Lucius, per la prima volta in due giorni, sorrise. Sospirò di sollievo.

Bene, forse non si era attenuto proprio rigidamente al suo piano iniziale, ma almeno ogni contatto con quella sottospecie di essere umano sarebbe cessata per sempre.

Si alzò, si spolverò con noncuranza i pantaloni, e legò strettamente la mezza-babbana con un potentissimo incantesimo incatenante.

"Mamma!" gli arrivò, attutita, la voce di uno dei piccoli mostri, dall'esterno.

"Mamma…" udì ancora, e questa volta era l'altro sgorbietto a parlare.

Il suo sorriso si accentuò ulteriormente, mentre usciva dalla stalla con la bacchetta in mano.

Non gli faceva neanche più male la schiena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Intorno a mezzogiorno Harry Potter aveva voglia di sbattere la testa contro il muro. Era dalle sette del mattino che si scontrava contro l'evidenza che la maledettissima profezia non poteva essere invalidata.

Dopo due ore di scervellio solitario si era anche abbassato a chiedere aiuto ad Hermione. Non che gli fosse costato molto. Aveva passato praticamente tutti gli anni ad Hogwarts ad _abbassarsi_ in modo simile.

Hermione, ovviamente, aveva avuto subito cinque o sei buone idee. Peccato che nessuna avesse funzionato.

Non era solo perché, di tutte le materie, divinazione era l'unica a cui Hermione non fosse mai stata nemmeno lontanamente interessata. Non era solo perché ogni due parole non poteva trattenersi dall'esclamare "Ma che scemenza!". Non era neanche perché in ogni libro erano scritte cose diverse sull'argomento.

Era che proprio non c'era niente. Se ci fosse stato Hermione l'avrebbe trovato. Harry ne era sicuro.

Così, intorno a mezzogiorno, quando ormai sia lui che Hermione erano prossimi all'attacco isterico, Harry decise di gettare la spugna e proporre l'inevitabile.

"Non c'è niente da fare" disse, grave. "Dobbiamo andare da Voldemort. Forse lui ha trovato qualcosa. Forse ha qualche idea."

Hermione lo guardò e sospirò. "Forse" ammise. Poi aggiunse, con un mezzo sogghigno: "Spero proprio di sì. Non vorrei vederti ridotto a una frittella di Harry."

"Grazie, Hermione. Sentivo proprio il bisogno che qualcuno me lo ricordasse" borbottò lui, infilandosi il mantello.

I due si smaterializzarono con un sonoro pop, e ricomparvero ad un centinaio di metri dall'ingresso del Ranch dell'Allegro Apicultore.

Il cancello era aperto, fatto che i due presero come un invito ad entrare.

"Però da queste parti è bellissimo, eh?" fece Hermione, in tono vagamente nervoso mentre camminavano sul vialetto, tanto per allentare la tensione.

Harry, guardando fissamente per terra, rispose con un "Sì, sì" piuttosto moscio.

Fiancheggiarono un ampio recinto dei cavalli, accompagnati dal ronzare armonioso delle api, in lontananza. Era una bella giornata, ancora fresca per essere in Giugno, con l'aria limpida e il sole brillante.

I cavalli, nel recinto, scuotevano pigramente le code e le orecchie per scacciare le prime mosche di stagione, mentre dei thesral, naturalmente, non c'era traccia. Erano davvero animali timidissimi.

Il ranch sembrava avvolto in una calma bucolica quasi innaturale.

Harry ed Hermione attraversarono timidamente il patio e si accostarono alla porta d'ingresso. Dall'interno non proveniva nessun rumore.

Harry bussò timidamente, ma nessuno rispose.

"Forse non ci sono" mormorò. Non sapeva perché ma sussurrare gli sembrava una buona idea.

"Non essere sciocco" lo redarguì Hermione. "Questa casa dispone di potentissime difese magiche. Non saremmo mai arrivati fin qui se non ci fosse stato nessuno in casa. Qualcuno ci ha autorizzati ad entrare."

Harry dovette ammettere che aveva ragione.

Bussò di nuovo, spinse leggermente la porta ed entrò.

L'ampio salotto che faceva anche da ingresso era vuoto. Divano enorme, poltrone, pavimento in legno scuro e grosso televisore (Voldemort adorava guardare "Guarda un po' chi ti scrive") erano puliti ed in ordine.

"Tom!" chiamò Harry, ad alta voce "Hey, Tom! Siamo Harry e Hermione! Possiamo entrare?"

"Lene?" gridò Hermione.

"Cavoli… non mi piace…" sussurrò poi, quando non udì risposta.

Attraversò velocemente il salotto, diretta in cucina. Harry la tallonò, per niente sicuro di voler rimanere solo soletto nella casa del suo arci-nemico.

Quando seguì la sua amica in cucina era così sicuro di trovarla vuota che quando vide che non era così lanciò un urlo.

Voldemort sedeva al tavolo in una strana posa da manichino rotto, le mani appoggiate sul piano e una pergamena arrotolata davanti.

Era piuttosto diverso dal solito o, almeno, dal "solito" a cui Harry era abituato. I capelli neri, che solitamente gli scendevano lisci fino alle orecchie, erano arruffati. Al posto dell'abituale veste nera indossava un pigiama di flanella a righe bianche e blu. Ai piedi aveva due ciabatte di stoffa scozzese maledettamente simili a quelle che portava anche Harry, al mattino.

E sembrava non essersi accorto della sua presenza.

"Tom" lo chiamò Harry, avvicinandosi di un passo. "Tooom?" riprovò.

Niente. Si fece coraggio e lo scosse per una spalla. "Tom?"

"Uffa" mormorò lui, con voce spenta, voltandosi lentissimamente verso di lui.

"Hey, ma allora ci senti!"

Voldemort batté le palpebre molto piano, senza che la sua espressione vacua cambiasse di un quid.

"Sì" disse. Sembrò che si rendesse conto che la rispsta non era pienamente soddisfacente e che ci riflettesse un po' sopra. "Non sapevo che cosa dire" aggiunse, alla fine.

Harry si grattò la testa, peplesso.

"Stai bene?" chiese.

Voldemort lo guardò vacuamente. "Non molto" disse, in tono piatto.

"Dio mio, qualcuno gli ha lanciato una meledizione!" sbottò Hermione, avvicinandosi con foga e afferrandolo per il mento. Voldemort non oppose resistenza.

"Che cosa è successo?" domandò, invece, Harry.

Voldemort non rispose, anche perché Hermione gli aveva aperto la bocca e ci stava guardando dentro.

"Hermione!" la rimproverò, tirandola indietro.

"Non capisco di che maledizione si tratti" replicò lei, con aria sconvolta.

"Nessuno mi ha lanciato una maledizione" mormorò Voldemort, sempre nel suo nuovo, strano, modo atono. "Ma ho trovato questo" aggiunse, indicando vagamente la pergamena.

Harry, senza porre tempo in mezzo, la dispiegò sul tavolo. Hermione si affrettò a leggere da sopra alla sua spalla.

_Caro Lord Voldemort (c'era scritto),_

_ho trovato il vero amore. Il cow-boy John Wain è simpatico, intelligente e incredibilmente sexy, e sto scappando con lui. Ne sono innamorata alla follia. I bambini vengono con me. Non provare a cercarci. Vivremo felici._

_Distinti saluti,_

_Lene._

Harry ed Hermione si guardarono tra loro, senza parole.

"Ecco" disse Voldemort. "Non mi sento tanto bene, direi. Sono un po'… confuso."

Harry, che stava ancora tenendo la pergamena per un angolo, la lasciò ricadere sul tavolo.

"Proprio non capisco" continuò, Voldemort, in tono inespressivo.

"Be', ecco…" disse Harry, vago. Hermione aprì la bocca, ma lui la fermò con una mano, come a dire: "E stai zitta! Non vedi che la situazione è delicata?" Hermione si accigliò.

"Avete… hem, litigato?" provò a chiedere Harry.

"Non mi pare" rispose Voldemort. "Anche se ieri sera era un po' strana. Come… _accondiscendente_, non so se mi spiego."

"Oh" fece Harry. "Capisco."

"Non mi sembra di essermi comportato male" aggiunse Voldemort, fissando il vuoto. "Davvero" aggiunse, a scanso di equivoci.

"E… cavoli… i bambini…" per la prima volta la voce gli tremò leggermente, mentre si copriva gli occhi con una mano.

Hermione aprì di nuovo la bocca, impaziente, ma Harry di nuovo le fece un severo gesto di tacere. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla dell'altro, come per rassicurarlo.

"Tom…" mormorò. "Hey, le cose si aggiusteranno…"

Lui si scostò la mano dagli occhi. "Pensi?" chiese, in tono vagamente speranzoso.

"Ne sono certo" mentì Harry.

"Oh, insomma!" sbottò Hermione, dietro di loro. Harry la fissò come se fosse stata uno scarafaggio. Quella donna mancava di ogni forma elementare di delicatezza!

Lei non gli badò. Raccolse la pergamena e gliela sventolò sotto al naso.

"Ma siete rincitrulliti, tutti e due?" esclamò. "Ma non vedete che è falsa?"

Voldemort socchiuse appena gli occhi. "Falsa?" mormorò. Harry scosse la testa, tristemente. Non avrebbe funzionato, pensò.

"Falsa! Falsa! Ma ti sei mangiato il cervello a colazione?" strillò l'altra. "Di quando in qua Lene ti chiama _Lord Voldemort_?" incalzò.

Voldemort aprì leggermente la bocca, stupito.

"Hey… e vero. Di solito mi chiama Tom. Voldie quando vuole farmi arrabbiare."

"_Voldie_?" non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare Harry, facendo una smorfia. L'altro non replicò, regno che era veramente sconvolto.

"E poi che cos'è questo "distinti saluti"?" aggiunse Hermione. "Di quando in qua una moglie saluta suo marito in questo modo, anche se sta scappando con un altro?"

"In effetti è un po' strano" ammise Harry, cauto.

"E poi chi è questo John Wain?" inquisì Hermione.

Voldemort sospirò. "Un ragazzo che Lene ha assunto per aiutarla con i cavalli. Si chiama come un famoso attore babbano e…"

"E non sa scrivere il suo nome?" lo interruppe Hermione. "L'attore si chiamava John WAYNE, non John Wain."

Gli altri due rimasero un secondo in silenzio, perplessi.

"Oh" disse alla fine Voldemort. E poi aggiunse: "Lene mi aveva chiesto di preparargli una pozione per certi strani spasmi muscolari che aveva. Ma…" e qui si fece cupo "… con la faccenda della profezia e tutto le ho detto che non avevo tempo…"

"E lei si è arrabbiata?" chiese Harry.

L'altro si strinse nelle spalle. "No. Per questo dicevo che ieri era strana. Ha detto che _capiva_. Che _non c'erano problemi_."

Harry rabbrividì. "Hermione, sei proprio sicura che sia falsa, vero?"

Lei sbuffò, impaziente: "Ma certo che è falsa! Ed è anche falsificata male! E poi, dai, lo sanno tutti che Lene _adora_ Tom!" si grattò distrattamente il mento "Anche se nessuno capisce perché…"

"Questo è vero" ammise Harry. "Ma dov'è finita, allora?"

Un crepitio di fiamme verdi distolse momentaneamente la loro attenzione dal problema. Voldemort si era alzato in piedi e aveva letteralmente "preso fuoco".

Ora emergeva dalle scintille, dritto, alto e lugubre come al solito, il lungo corpo scheletrico avvolto da una veste nera, gli occhi cremisi fiammeggianti.

Poi fece un gesto rassegnato con una mano.

"Avete ragione" disse, in tono vagamente ironico. "Toccherà andare a cercarla."

Harry e Hermione si guardarono tra loro.

Voldemort era appena tornato alla normalità.


	9. la prigionia

Scusate per la brevità dell'upgrade di oggi, ma vi giuro che è un già un miracolo così… grazie a tutti!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**9. La prigionia**_

Lucius Malfoy stava godendo del primo, vero istante di felicità da vent'anni a quella parte quando una vocetta infantile emerse dal buio.

"Tutto questo è demenziale, se ne rende conto?" disse la vocetta. Era Priscilla Ridde, naturalmente, la prima ad essersi ripresa dallo schiantesimo.

Malfoy non si stupì minimamente del fatto che le prime parole della bambina, nello svegliarsi legata, al buio, lontano da ogni oggetto familiare e in probabile pericolo fossero state quelle.

La sua educazione lasciava molto, molto a desiderare, se n'era accorto subito.

"Non crederà mica di farla franca?" aggiunse la vocetta, chiaramente infastidita perché nessuno aveva risposto alla sua prima, indisponente, affermazione.

"Dico… quando papà lo scoprirà le farà il culo a strisce, se mi perdona il francese."

Dio, era _davvero_, davvero irritante…

"Oh… non credo proprio…" non poté evitare di rispondere gongolando, Malfoy. Certo, se lei fosse stata zitta avrebbe gongolato meglio, ma di fatto anche sprofondare la piccola peste nel terrore poteva essere un compromesso ragionevole.

"Immagino che ora mi racconterà tutto il suo folle piano, eh?" commentò la bambina, sprezzante.

Malfoy sorrise nel buio. Malignamente.

"E' ovvio" replicò, piccato.

"Lo immaginavo. Aspettare il risveglio della mamma e di Tom le eviterà di dover ripetere il tutto tre volte, ci aveva pensato?"

"Certo che ci avevo pensato!"

"Ma per favore… non sa nemmeno fare il cattivo in modo convincente, come crede di cavarsela? Onestamente, lei mi fa quasi pena…"

"Non provare a insultarmi, piccola, rognosa, mezzosangue!"

Priscilla rimase un istante in silenzio, sicuramente – pensò Malfoy – abbattuta e terrorizzata.

"Chissà il bis-bis-bis-nonno Salazar che cosa ne penserebbe di questa sua ultima affermazione" disse lei, in tono svagato, alla fine.

"Il grande Salazar Serpeverde si starà rivoltando nella tomba all'idea di avere un'erede come te, mocciosa!"

"Ohhh… questa sì che è un'invettiva! Bravo, stai recuperando dei punti. Un altro piccolo sforzo e inizieranno a considerarla più sveglio di un troll."

Malfoy, ormai color pulce, stava per rispondere quando qualcos'altro distolse la sua già scarsa proprietà linguistica dall'obiettivo di creare un'altra frase. Il gradevole, profondo ed umido buio che li aveva circondati fino a quel momento, infatti, si dissolse per lasciar posto ad un'illuminazione calda e color ambra.

Il motivo del cambiamento era facilmente individuabile nel risveglio improvviso di Lene Rice che, legata come un salame contro una parete, aveva tuttavia emesso delle fiammelle con una mano.

"Pfui! Una cantina! Mi aspettavo un po' più di originalità!" commentò Priscilla, sprezzante, guardandosi attorno. Giaceva legata anche lei accanto alla madre, subito sotto ad una vecchia cassetta da pesca e a vari attrezzi per il bricolage.

"Priscilla, tesoro! Non essere sgarbata. Sono certa che Lucius non aveva di meglio sotto mano" la rimbrottò la madre. Poi, voltandosi verso Malfoy, aggiunse, in tono urbano: "Non ci badare, Lucius. La sistemazione è più che accettabile, per essere tuoi prigionieri."

Malfoy si limitò ad aprire e richiudere la bocca un certo numero di volte.

"Tom, caro… sveglia. Saluta il signor Malfoy, che così gentilmente ha deciso di prenderci prigionieri…" continuò Lene, quasi allegra.

Tom sbatté lentamente le palpebre e fissò con aria di vago interesse l'uomo vestito da coy-boy che era di fronte a loro. Lucius, infastidito, ne approfittò per pettinarsi i suoi redivivi lunghi capelli biondi.

"Poveretto…" mormorò Tom, in tono mesto.

Decisamente quei tre non erano nemmeno un po' terrorizzati come avrebbero dovuto.

"Non interrompere, Tom" disse Lene.

"Non interrompere cosa? Non ha ancora detto niente" replicò Tom, ombrato.

"Ma sta per farlo, giusto? Oh, ho una discreta esperienza in quanto a cattivi. Non riescono proprio a resistere, sai? Ora ci racconterà perché ci ha rapiti e rinchiusi. Be', suppongo che sia un modo come un altro per passare il tempo e…"

"Silenzio!" sbraitò Malfoy.

"Certo, scusami. Non volevo turbare la tua concentrazione."

Malfoy sospirò.

"Ci sono, in effetti" disse, gravemente "alcuni fatti di cui desidero mettervi a conoscenza…"

"Ci ha dovuto pensare parecchio, ma l'esordio non era male…" commentò a mezza voce Lene. I bambini annuirono.

"… Questa mattina il Signore Lord Voldemort…"

"Sarebbe entusiasta del modo in cui lo pronunci, sai? Continua a dire che non ci sono più i leccac… hem, gli _adulatori_ di una volta…"

"… ha trovato un messaggio in cui tu, lercia babbana, lo informavi di esserti perdutamente innamorata del cow-boy John Wain…"

"Wayne."

"Come?"

"Wayne. Si scrive Wayne. Ma continua, ti prego, non era mia intenzione interromperti."

"Sì che era tua intenzione, lurida babbana! Ma non ha nessuna importanza, perché ormai il mio grande piano è partito! Lord Voldemort si arrabbierà moltissimo di essere stato lasciato, la sua cattiveria e il suo odio si risveglieranno, ucciderà il maledetto Harry Potter, tornerà ad essere il Principe del Male, e tutto sarà come prima! Io riprenderò il mio posto tra i Mangiamorte e…"

"E le trote canteranno Summertime" lo interruppe Lene, con aria di scherno.

"Cos'è Summertime, mamma?" chiese Priscilla.

"Una canzone babbana, tesoro."

"Capito. Era come a dire che il signor Malfoy non ha uno straccio di possibilità?"

"Proprio così, tesoro."

"Ah. Gliel'avevo già detto io, cosa credi? Appena svegliata."

"Molto bene, cara."

"E… mamma?" aggiunse lei, dopo un attimo di silenzio. Lucius le guardava del tutto svuotato, troppo attonito per anche solo pensare di protestare.

"Sì, cara?"

"Pensi che potrei liberarmi per qualche minuto, giusto il tempo di portare a termine quel mio esperimento pozionistico iniziato ieri sera?"

"NO!" eruppe Tom Junior, che fino a quel momento se ne era stato tranquillo e in silenzio. "Ma non vedi che questo è un ambiente ristretto? Vuoi farci tutti soffocare?"

"Ma se stanotte ho pensato a come eliminare la puzza di cavolo!"

"Ah, sì? E io non ci credo, cara la mia sorellina! Sono sicuro che non ne sei capace!"

"Certo che ne sono capace! Adesso dovrebbe profumare di uova scadute e…"

"Profumare, eh? Come no! Mamma non permetterai certo a Priscilla di…"

"SILENZIOOOOO!"

L'urlo di Malfoy li fece girare tutti e tre di scatto. Il mago respirava rumorosamente, il viso contratto in una smorfia d'odio.

"Oh, scusa, Lucius" fece Lene, inclinando la testa da un lato. "Ci eravamo dimenticati di te."

Malfoy, rubizzo, li fissò in silenzio.

Ora, naturalmente, questo degli "sguardi significativi" era un vecchio problema. Voldemort non era mai riuscito a gelare con lo sguardo né Lene né i suoi figli. Loro, però, avevano imparato col tempo quali erano i momenti in cui ci si attendeva da loro che si dimostrassero sufficientemente impressionati.

Fu solo per gentilezza, quindi, che Lene, Tom Junior e Priscilla finsero di essere atterriti da Malfoy.

Finsero per circa cinque secondi, poi, giudicando di aver fatto abbastanza, incominciarono ad organizzare una partitella a tresette.


End file.
